UN FINAL, UN COMIENZO
by carmesi08
Summary: Cuando los errores del pasado te persiguen, no hay mas que hacer frente a ellos... "solo quiero lograr tu perdón Shizuru".
1. Chapter 1

UN FINAL, UN COMIENZO.

Siempre creí que estaría sola por siempre, pero me encuentro con grandes amigas, a las cuales he llegado apreciar muy a mi pesar. Trate de mil maneras de no acercarme mucho a nadie, de no crear lazos de amistad o de amor, y termine con todo eso a mis espaldas. Ahora me encuentro con un temor, ansiedad, angustia que se yo, de perder todo eso, o simplemente seria el carnaval el que me hizo ser más débil y rechazar a todos, creo que mi mayor temor es amar, no creo ser lo mejor para nadie.

Sé que falta poco para la graduación de esta generación y también para el termino del año escolar y aunque Sakomizu dijo que no podría tomar vacaciones tenía preparado algo que cambiaría mi vida y la de las demás, aunque me doliera tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de no terminar dependiendo de nadie.

-Nat, que tienes te veo muy pensativa desde hace días, que pasa?

-No pasa nada Mai, yo estoy poniendo demasiado tiempo en mis estudios.

-Eso lo he visto y me alegra mucho, en poco tiempo será la graduación y alguno de nuestros amigos se irán a la universidad, eso es grandioso.

Para mí no lo era, simplemente quería que llegara el momento en que Shizuru se alejara de mi de una vez por todas. Cuando me dijo que me ayudaría a estudiar de inmediato calle sus palabras con un "no será necesario", la verdad era que no la quería cerca de mí por ningún motivo. Desde ese día en la cabaña cuando mato a Haruka la veo de manera diferente, no sé si fue la estrella roja quien la hizo ese ser vil y despreciable, que mato a diestra y siniestra a todo el distrito uno, que no le importó verme débil y asustada y se aprovechó de mí. Y lo que es peor, haberme enterado de que mi propia madre fue la que me vendió a Sears, ya no… ya no puedo confiar en nadie, mucho menos en el amor.

-Lo se Mai, espero que sea pronto –apretando mis manos en un puño y mi boca se torcía de desprecio.

Lo único rescatable de todo eso eran Mai, Mikoto y Nao. Nao que después de todo ella era la única que sabía de los sentimientos de Shizuru y no le había contado a nadie, de alguna manera me demostraba que su amistad después de todo era sincera y que al igual que todas se había equivocado. Pero ahora las cuatro estábamos más cercanas y cada día que pasaba sentía más ese desasosiego, en verdad quería alejarme, lo necesitaba más que nada… la lucha era conmigo misma y ese amor que me negaba a sentir por nadie.

.

.

Había pasado un par de semanas y no había visto a nadie del consejo, a Reito, Haruka o Shizuru, me imaginaba que estarían muy ocupados con la graduación, habría muchas personas importantes y de seguro sería un gran acontecimiento, y yo me sentía tranquila de no cruzar palabras con ella, se podría decir que hasta feliz.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cercas de donde dejaba mi moto, mi preciada moto, no pude dejar de sentirme triste por no tenerla más, pero no tenía por qué comprar otra por el momento, según mis planes no eran necesarios. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Takeda se plantó frente a mí. Mis dientes rechinaron de coraje, como se atrevía ese estúpido a ponerse frente a mi después de cómo se comportó en la playa, quería matarlo al desgraciado.

-Kuga-a, quisiera pedirte una cita-a?

Que decía el muy estúpido, mis manos se hicieron puño y desee con todas mis fuerzas que Dhuran no hubiera desaparecido, seria de mucha ayuda en esos momentos, pues no sabía si golpearlo o simplemente darme la vuelta e ignorarlo. Cuando está a punto de gritarle, hablo de nuevo.

-Yoo, quería disculparme por el incidente de la playa y.. y… y lo que paso en la escuela, yo en verdad quisiera hacerlo, de alguna manera me siento responsable y.. y.. sería una agradable despedida –Termino haciendo un gran arco –Por favor Kuga!

Cuando termino de decir eso por un momento me sentí mal por él, siempre me desesperaba el hecho que sintiera algo por mí, no sabía porque, era guapo y el capitán de Kendo. Demonios Mai y sus ideas pensé. Todavía recordaba la idea que tenia de que no me gustaban los hombres, y era eso verdad o solo no quería nada con nadie? Sería una buena oportunidad, nunca había salido con nadie en la escuela, tal vez sería bueno hacer una excepción. Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando le respondí.

-Cuando seria eso?

Al escucharme él se puso recto de inmediato, junto sus manos enfrente y estaba demasiado sonrojado.

-Se, se.. Seria este fin de semana, iremos a una comida alguno de los graduados. Para mí sería un honor Kuga y me comportaría a la altura. Sería una gran despedida.

Mostrándome por primera vez una sonrisa sin miedo o poniéndose nervioso, no sé porque pero me gusto verlo de esa manera. Además seria seguro que Shizuru estuviera dentro de ese grupo, pues ella compartía clases con él, sería perfecto mostrarle que no solo ella sentía amor por mí y que en verdad no me interesaba.

-Está bien, pero que te quede claro que solo lo hago como despedida y no con otro interés, entendido? –Dije con un poco de molestia.

-Por supuesto, gracias por aceptar!

Después de eso me di la vuelta, no quería seguir viéndole la cara y esos ojos llenos de amor por mí; como podría provocar eso en alguien. Mi mama me amaba y sin embargo también me defraudo, lo hizo para ayudarme y aun así el daño estaba ahí. Me dirigí al salón de clases donde llevaba las materias que tendría que pasar para llevar a cabo mis planes, así pasara encerrada todas las vacaciones terminaría el año en esos meses. Pensando en que me pasaba, antes jamás me habría permitido solo pensar en tener una cita con alguien, y ahora esto, todo está mal y parece que empeorara.

Mi teléfono sonó, lo tome del bolso de mi chaqueta, para volverlo a meter después de ver quien era. Shizuru de seguro quería verme, como en días anteriores pero no le conteste, ni las llamadas, ni los mensajes, desde el día del karaoke donde Mai me obligo a ir, no la había visto. Después de abrazarme de esa manera delante de todas, pensé que pasaría si las demás supieran lo que sentía por mí, solo Nao lo sabía por el momento y ella solo me hizo una mueca y una sonrisa estúpida. En ese momento la esquive y me senté junto a Mai para toda la noche.

Al llegar al aula Sakomizu estaba al frente, entre y tome mi asiento habitual para perderme en sus clases por todo lo que quedaba del día y de la semana, era un sacrificio que valdría la pena y estaba dispuesta a llevar sin ninguna objeción de mi parte y lo que es peor, pondría todo la atención del mundo.

.

.

El fin de semana llego más rápido de lo esperado y con ello la cita con Takeda, ya le había mandado un mensaje con la información de donde sería la comida y a qué horas; sin más remedio empecé arreglarme. Mai llego en ese momento del trabajo, sin tener nada que hacer porque Takumi había sido enviado a Inglaterra donde se llevaría a cabo su operación y Akira lo había acompañado, desde que murió en el carnaval se prometió que sería más independiente de su hermana y por primera vez en muchos años la dejaría vivir su propia vida. Mai no había estado muy de acuerdo pero tenía que aceptar sus decisiones y estaba tranquila por ello, pues Akira había demostrado amarlo en verdad, por lo menos un final feliz dentro de todo.

-Nat a dónde vas?

-Yoo.. – No sabía si decirle o no, pero sabiendo como era de seguro no me dejaría salir hasta que le dijera la verdad, dando un gran suspiro opte por decirle la verdad –Iré a una comida de despedida con Takeda.

-Queeeee?

Lo sabía, ahí venia un mar de preguntas.

-Si Mai, quita esa cara, solo iremos a comer y nada más, no hay nada entre ese estúpido y yo! –hable con mayor coraje del que pensé.

-Pero… ustedes estaban en la playa.

-Ya te conté que eso fue un accidente! –Demonios porque todo mundo pensaba que estar con alguien era una necesidad –Y también te dije que no quería tener una relación con nadie por el momento.

Mai se quedó seria recordando esos momentos y después de pensarlo un poco hablo.

-Lo recuerdo, disculpa pero es un poco raro, la famosa Natsuki Kuga teniendo una cita nada más y nada menos que con el capitán de Kendo y quien le prodiga un amor que casi toda la escuela sabe, esta de pensarse otra cosa, no crees?

-Pues no creas! –No podía evitar exaltarme –Solo lo hago por los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar por mi culpa, digamos que es su recompensa y nada más.

-Perfecto y sabes me parece muy lindo que tengas ese detalle con él, quien sabe a lo mejor te gusta cómo se comporta contigo y tal vez haya algo más.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco decidí terminar de arreglarme mientras Mai hacia un montón de ideas en como seria nuestra noche, una y otra vez tuve que soportar escuchar sus ridículas historias de amor, hasta que me harto y decidí salir en ese momento aunque fuera temprano.

.

.

Después de andar por Fukka un buen rato decidí que era hora de enfrentarme a la realidad, así que decidí ir de una buena vez por todas a la dichosa cita, recriminándome una y otra vez por haber aceptado, en cuanto llegue me arrepentí de tamaña idiotez de mi parte.

Ahí estaba Takeda en la entrada con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, pare en seco pensando en salir corriendo pero era demasiado tarde, ya me había visto. A duras pena llegue a la entrada y el hizo un arco elegante, al igual que su vestimenta, jamás lo había visto sin su traje de Kendo y para ser sincera se veía muy bien.

-Es un .. presenteee, espero te guste.

Dándome el ramo, no sabía qué hacer con él, todo mundo se nos quedaba viendo, para mi fortuna en ese momento paso un camarero y le pedí que lo cuidara mientras estaba en la comida, el accedió de inmediato y se llevó esa cosa de mi vista dejándome un poco más tranquila.

-Pasemos Kuga.

Dándome el brazo como soporte, demonios, pensé en dejarlo así y entrar por mí misma, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo se había propuesto detalles que no podía ignorar, dando un suspiro cruce mi brazo con él, dándome una gran sonrisa.

-Dime Natsuki –era lo menos que podía hacer por él y sonrió aún más.

-Si Natsuki.

Caminamos unas cuantas puertas hasta llegar a un pequeño salón, estaba decorado muy sencillo pero con gusto, las mesas tenían hermosos manteles y cristalería fina, con sus enfriadores de champagne y vino a un lado, todo era exquisito, me imagino que la mano de Shizuru estaría detrás de ello.

Mientras Takeda me acercaba a la mesa donde estaríamos sentados, pude escuchar los murmullos que desprendían de sus bocas mientras entrabamos, no podía evitar hacer una mueca de sarcasmo y si me hubiera importado de alguna manera les hubiera reclamado, pero la verdad era que no me importaba.

-Ara, Natsuki viene muy bien acompañada.

Su cara estaba muy serena y su sonrisa falsa no me engañaba, no tenía seguridad en lo que pensaba pero de seguro estaba sorprendida por mi llegada.

-Takeda-san, se ve como todo un caballero –decía mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza. Hablando cantarinamente, y ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa a Takeda. Quien se puso colorado ante el cumplido de la morena.

-Gracias Shizuru-san, Natsuki quieres algo de beber?

-Claro, un refresco estaría bien.

-Shizuru quieres algo?

-No, gracias.

Takeda se dio la vuelta dejándonos solas y para mi consternación estaba sudando, habían pasado varias semanas que no la veía, su mirada viajaba de un lado para otro en la sala, pero no se posó en mis ojos en ningún momento. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría la bomba y me diría de cosas por no contestar sus llamas y mensajes, pero no fue así y eso me dejo más confundida que nunca. Estaba a punto de hacerle una pregunta cuando llego Reito.

-Vaya Kuga-san, que sorpresa tenerte aquí y más con mi preciado amigo Takeda.

Esa sonrisa socarrona me sacaba de quicio, era como si detrás de ella siempre hubiera otras intenciones, desde que se descubrió que él era el señor de Obsidiana tenia cierto resentimiento en contra de él, aunque se ahora, que nadie tuvo la culpa, aun así no dejaba de sentirme enojada por ello.

-Sí, no podía decirle no después de todo –Haciendo una mueca de no tener otra salida.

-Vamos Shizuru, dejemos que la pasen bien –dijo Reito con una sonrisa de lado.

Shizuru cruzo su brazo y se alejó de ahí, ni siquiera una mirada me había dado, lo cual hacia que me sintiera un poco mal, tan pronto había dejado de sentir lo que decía por mí, no sé porque eso me molestaba muchísimo. Yo misma deseaba que olvidara sus sentimientos por mí y ahora estaba molesta por ello, pero que demonios me pasaba. Cuando llego Takeda decidí disfrutar de la noche, me divertía ver sus caras de asombro.

Para mi suerte Takeda era un buen conversador, quien lo diría, siempre que se postraba frente a mí solo balbuceaba tonterías y ahora hablaba fluidamente, no sé si sería la cantidad de vino que estaba tomando pero me gustaba hablar con él. Me sentí muy bien, la cena estaba riquísima y la bebida exquisita, tenía mucho que no iba al bar donde solía verme con Yamada así que aprovecharía de esta ocasión para tomarme unos buenos tragos.

Mientras los comensales de la mesa hablaban de varios temas, como que harían después de graduarse y esas cosas, empecé a observar la sala, todos charlaban animadamente, algunos se daban abrazos y una que otra lagrima salía. De pronto mi vista se paró en una mesa donde había muchos regalos, estaba casi llena, las personas que estaban ahí apenas cabían, no pude evitar hacer un mohín pensando que esos regalos eran solo una estupidez.

Cuando de pronto llego una chica muy bonita y le entrego otro presente a esa persona quien lo tomo en sus manos y se puso de pie, solté un pequeño gruñido cuando mire a Shizuru, no sé qué le dijo cuándo se acercó a abrazarla y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de soltarla, el pelmazo de Reito se acercó ayudarla y no sé qué le dijo a la chica que se sonrojo y se acercaba a darle un abrazo a él también, mientras Shizuru volteaba a mi mesa y sonrió, me voltee de inmediato maldiciendo mi mala suerte, es que esa mujer tenía un radar o qué demonios, agarre mi copa y la tome de una mientras dirigía mi mirada a otro lado.

Cercas de mi apareció Haruka y Yukino, iban sonriendo por algo que dijo la rubia, no sé porque me dio la idea de que iban más cercas de lo normal, pero aun así se veían muy felices, ambas se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba Shizuru y Reito, de un momento a otro Yukino me miro y sonrió, quería decirme algo con la mirada, pero Haruka le hablo y se perdió la comunicación.

Habían pasado varias horas, así que me puse de pie para retirarme, ya había cumplido y era más que suficiente, Takeda insistió en llevarme y no pude decirle que no, cuando íbamos saliendo varios salían al paso para chocar sus manos o darle una palmada en la espalda sonriendo y felicitándole, la verdad no tenía ni idea del porqué, me parecía una estupidez. Cuando estaba por salir del salón volteé una vez más para la mesa de Shizuru, ahí estaba viéndome con una sonrisa triste, mi corazón dio un respingo, pero no le hice caso, solo seguí mi camino sin esperar verla otra vez.

.

.

Takeda me dejo en el estacionamiento de los dormitorios, era un poco incómodo hablar después de una cita y más con alguien de quien decía estar enamorado de ti.

-Natsuki quería darte las gracias por esto, en verdad me agrado mucho tu compañía.

-A mi también, quien diría que podías articular más de dos palabras sin tartamudear.

Sonreímos los dos y estaba segura que se sonrojo pero con la obscuridad no se notaba.

-Sí, lo siento por ser tan idiota.

Hablamos un poco más de veinte minutos, la verdad que después de superada su timidez era gracioso, recordamos momentos no tan agradables para él, pero que nos sacaban la risa.

-Una pregunta, porque cuando salimos esos chicos chocaban las palmas contigo y te felicitaban.

-Yoo.. yoo.. No lo tomes a mal Kuga, jamás haría nada contigo –decía demasiado nervioso.

-Mmmm, solo dímelo –aparentando no enojarme de nada.

Takeda dio un gran respiro y hablo rápidamente mientras se cubría la cabeza, como esperando un golpe o algo así.

-Ellos piensan que como eres mi cita y es graduación terminaremos en la cama, según ellos es la graduación en toda regla, Kuga-san!

Yo sin poder creérmelo al principio me quede pensativa, después empecé a reír como estúpida, unos minutos más tarde y con dolor de estómago estaba por despedirme de Takeda, después de decirle que esa era una idea muy estúpida.

-Bueno, me voy, fue un gusto.

Cuando quise bajar me tomo de la mano parando mi salida.

-Podrías por lo menos pensar si sería una buena idea?

Sin más remedio sabía que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, cuando se me acerco para darme un beso, podía sentir su aliento cerca de mi boca, cuando de pronto levante mi mano… baje del auto dejando a un Takeda postrado en el volante y sangrando por la nariz.

Definitivamente no podría terminar de otra manera.

.

.

Decidí caminar entre los árboles para llegar al dormitorio, quería despejar mi mente del vino que tome, la verdad había sido una buena noche si no hubiera terminado así, no pude evitar reírme del pobre de Takeda, en verdad que los hombres eran unos estúpidos, por eso no me gustaba salir, ni tener nada que ver con ellos, me recordaban tanto la irresponsabilidad de mi propio padre.

Estaba centrada en mis pensamientos cuando escuche murmullos provenientes de una barda cercana a los dormitorios, no pude evitar echar un vistazo y poco a poco sin hacer ruido me acerque para mirar a Nao besándose con un tipo. Me repudiaba mirar lo que hacía para ganarse unas cuantas monedas, cualquier rato le harían ver su suerte, aunque se miraba que la estaba pasando bien, de pronto su mirada se conectó con la mía , quise retroceder pero era demasiado tarde, no sé qué le diría al tipo que se alejó corriendo, salí de mi escondite para acercarme a ella.

-Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo Nao –Cruzando mis brazos al frente.

-Lo sé, la diversión nunca termina, por cierto como te fue con Massachi –Haciendo una mueca coqueta.

-Por lo visto todo mundo habla de ello –haciendo una mueca –La verdad me la pase muy bien, después de todo cuando pierde la timidez es un buen conversador.

-Entonces estuvo bien, me alegro.

Estábamos por seguir con la plática cuando unas risas nos hicieron callar, no se entendía muy bien que decían pero parecía que se la estaban pasando muy bien, riendo y abrazándose, por la oscuridad no se miraba muy bien que hacían pero de que se la estaban pasando bien, lo estaban.

De pronto se pararon cercas de nosotras, por sus perfiles y la luz parecía que se estaban besando, Nao y yo solo sonreímos, hasta ahora no sabía si me gustaba el voyerismo o solo era curiosidad, de pronto el saco dos botellas, una en cada mano y le dio un gran sorbo para pasársela a ella y hacer lo mismo. Menudo idiota la estaba emborrachando muy seguramente para aprovecharse de ella, recordando lo que Takeda me había dicho hace rato, Nao volteo a verme y yo a ella.

-Las botellas?

Asentí riendo, mientras Nao se escabullía a un lado y yo por el otro, ellos seguían en sus locuras sin imaginar lo que pasaría, unos minutos después Nao me hacía señas de que me acercara, estaba a unos metros de llegar cuando escuche una voz que me dejo petrificada.

-Ara Reito-chan, esto es muy divertido –riéndose de manera tonta.

-Espera a que lleguemos al dormitorio –riendo alto.

Mi sangre empezó a hervir y de pronto salte frente a él, sin darle tiempo a nada le di un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas, Nao salió en ese momento riendo a más no poder y Shizuru solo me veía asombrada.

-Nat-su… que te pasaa… -tratando de agacharse para mirar a Reito.

No podía articular palabra de lo tomada que estaba, nunca la había visto así. Como demonios paso eso, no hacía mucho que la había dejado en la cena y ahora estaba tomada y con este engreído queriéndose aprovechar de ella, mire al suelo sintiendo temblar mis manos, ese estúpido me las va a pagar.

-Mmmm.. Que pasooo … -Tratando de ayudarse de Shizuru, por lo visto también estaba muy tomado – Apuntaste las placas del carro?

Reito trato de levantarse de nuevo pero no podía, Shizuru se acercó ayudarlo pero terminaron ambos en el piso riéndose de ellos mismos yo me acerque de nuevo con los manos apuñadas queriéndolo agarrar a golpes de nuevo, pero Nao me detuvo.

-Creo que ambos están muy tomados, míralos no se pueden ni levantar, de seguro querían su noche de graduación –haciéndome un guiño sexi.

Yo voltee la cara asqueada de solo pensarlo, como se le ocurrió a Shizuru algo así y con este animal, había tantos y mejores.

Ambos estaban muertos de risa, queriendo apoyarse uno en el otro, pero terminaban en el suelo de alguna u otra manera, Nao saco su celular y empezó a tomar fotos, pero le quite el celular.

-Qué demonios te pasa? –le dije mientras aguardaba el celular en mi bolso.

-Nat esas fotos valdrían mucho dinero, imagínate a la pareja más ardiente de toda Fukka en estas condiciones, esas fotos serian oro molido.

-Aunque se lo merecieran no podría hacerles eso.

-Lo dices por tu Shizuru?

-Cállate! Ella no es mi Shizuru y lo hago por que no están en condiciones.

-Pero Nat… -no la deje seguir.

-Ya, ayúdame a llevar a Reito y yo llevare a Shizuru.

Estaban muertos de la risa y sin poder levantarse aún, mientras Nao ayudaba a Reito para llevarlo a los dormitorios de hombres, yo me acerque a Shizuru, su vestido estaba muy por encima de sus muslos blancos, en contraste con el vestido rojo la hacían verse espectacular. Sin pensarlo la tome de los brazos para ayudar a levantarse, ella se pegó a mi pecho, sin decir nada empecé a caminar para llevarla a su dormitorio, de pronto se paró y se soltó de mis manos.

-Reito-chan, donde esta?

-Se fue, Nao lo llevara a su dormitorio.

-No, no, no… teníamos pensado ir a mi dormitorio y …

De pronto dejo de hablar, mientras caminaba pasos cortos y sus manos estaban en su cabeza, como pensando en algo, de pronto se paró de nuevo.

-Olvídalo iré yo sola por él.

-Estás loca si crees que te dejare.

Sin pensarlo la tome de las manos y la subí a mi hombro como costal de papas, y en lugar de llevarla a su dormitorio la lleve al de nosotras. Batalle mucho porque se movía constantemente y me pedía que la bajara, apenas podía subir las escaleras, sin pensarlo tome mi celular y llame a Mai.

-Mai estas en el dormitorio?

-Sí, pasa algo Nat?

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes, baja por favor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Shizuru estaba en nuestro dormitorio, dormida en mí cama para mi mala fortuna, Mai me pidió que le ayudara a quitarle los zapatos, mientras ella se deshacía de su tocado para desenredar su cabello.

-Quítale las medias también.

-Heee –apenas pude decir eso de la vergüenza.

-Que le quites las medias, como crees que dormirá así de incomoda, también el vestido.

-Estás loca, hazlo tú si quieres –Y salí de la habitación nerviosa y enojada conmigo misma, ella me había desvestido y no solo eso, se aprovechó de mí, como era posible que yo no pudiera hacerle lo mismo, así estaríamos a mano, pero la realidad era que no podía. Y no solo eso, estaba pensando cómo hacer para no dormir con ella, cuando Mai salió del dormitorio y sin pensarlo le propuse.

-Mai podrías dormir con ella y yo con Mikoto?

-Qué demonios te pasa Natsuki, es tu amiga porque no puedes dormir con ella?

No podía articular palabras, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar de mí, pero era mi amiga, quien me había ayudado a luchar, quien se preocupó por mí y quien derroto al señor de obsidiana, porque no podía contarle la verdad, nada me detenía, sin pensarlo tome aire y me dispuse a contarle la verdad.

-Shizuru está enamorada de mí, y no solo eso, ella destruyo a todo el distrito por amor a mí, se volvió loca y asesina por mí, yo no puedo devolver sus sentimientos y no quiero estar cerca de ella, no me siento a gusto compartiendo mi cama con ella y nada de mi vida!

Termine casi gritando, Mai se dejó caer a un lado mío en el sillón, mientras alzaba sus brazos.

-Vaya, y yo que creí que devolvías sus sentimientos –mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Que, porque supones eso y ya lo sabias? –asombrada por lo que dijo.

-Mmm, Nao ya me había contado algo, pero pensé que estarías de tonta como siempre y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para aceptarlo, pero cuando me dijiste que saldrías con Takeda ya no supe ni que pensar –removiéndose en el sillón intranquila.

-No quiero nada de ella, me repele su amor, no sé cómo decirlo Mai, solo no puedo devolver sus sentimientos –Y la verdad era que no sabía el porqué.

.

"Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Shizuru las escuchaba a través de la puerta, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando por las palabras de la peliazul, era un dolor insoportable, corrió a la cama enredándose en la sabana y tratando de contener su llanto, había tratado por todos los medios verla para invitarla a esa comida y nunca pudo hacerlo, ahora entendía el porqué, un dolor extremo se clavó en su pecho y siguió llorando.

.

-De todos modos ella esta indispuesta ahora y tendrán que dormir juntas, y no hay un no por respuesta, después hablaremos sobre esto, no creo que sea el momento adecuado y Nat piensa en lo que sientes, creo que estas confundida y con miedo –Mai se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta –Aah Nat iré por Mikoto y saldremos a cenar, más tarde regresamos.

-Ok Mai -Yo asentí, sin más remedio la seguí a la habitación sacando mi pijama y una nueva sabana, pues la morena estaba enrollada en la que tenía y dando un gran suspiro fui a cambiarme al baño para ir a dormir.

Cuando estuve lista me acerque a la cama tratando de no despertarla, como pude me acosté sin pegarme a ella, la luna se filtraba por la ventana, no podía conciliar el sueño, de pronto me vino a la mente mi madre y los momentos que pasábamos en el laboratorio, no podía evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, todos me habían fallado, como podría confiar de nuevo en ellos.

Por lo menos me dejo mucho dinero que me serviría para llevar a cabo mis planes y documentos importantes de sus múltiples investigaciones que había logrado esconder de Sears, por lo menos me debía un futuro prometedor.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi estómago, trate de levantarme pero la cabeza de Shizuru se pegó a mi pecho dejándome inmóvil, quise sacudirla para que despertara y se hiciera a un lado, pero verla en ese estado vulnerable me lo impidió, su respiración era pausada, rítmica y dormía profundamente, la luna me permitía verle el rostro, sus cejas bien formadas, unas largas pestañas, su nariz aristocrática bien formada y sus carnosos, sensuales labios.

Definitivamente era la diosa de la perfección, no pude evitar hacerme la pregunta, porque se había enamorado de mí, podría tener a su lado a quien quisiera. Lo cual me hacía pensar que probablemente solo era un capricho o una obsesión por mí.

-Natsuki yo solo quiero que seas feliz, porque no me permites ser esa persona que este contigo para siempre.

-Queee, lo siento pensé que estabas dormida, y no creo que sea el momento de hablar de ello en tu estado –tratando de alejarme de ella.

-Estoy un poco tomada pero se lo que quiero y lo que siento, así que no trates de esquivarme como lo has hecho en todos estos días –levantándose un poco y dejando al descubierto un hermoso conjunto de encaje rojo, trague saliva por lo bajito.

-Shizuru tu eres hermosa, podrás encontrar quien te amé y… -Ya no pude decir más, sus labios húmedos atraparon los míos, trate de resistirme pero a quien engañaba también en algún momento de la noche desee que esos labios fueran míos por tan solo un momento.

Jalo de mí haciendo que callera encima de ella, su piel era suave y mis manos sin obediencia corrieron hacia ella, desbocadas empezaron a recorrer su espalda delicadamente y sin prisa.

-Solo una vez, es lo único que pido –Profundizando el beso, y sin más toda cordura desapareció en mí, para dar paso a esa noche que jamás olvidaría.

No sé qué pasaría de hoy en adelante, pero seguiría la necesidad que ahora pedía mi cuerpo. No era una tonta, sabia hacia donde nos dirigíamos y no había escapatoria.

En segundos sus pechos estuvieron libres, sus pezones erguidos pedían una caricia, mi mano temblaban un poco cuando tome la valentía de tomarlo entre mis dedos, ella se arqueo un poco, mientras un gemido salía de su boca. Me gusto escucharlo, era ronco y sexi, como ella lo era.

No dejábamos de besarnos, por momentos lento y otras como si quisiéramos acabarnos una a la otra. Shizuru se las apaño para dejarme desnuda, la única barrera que quedaba eran sus bragas, así que me tome la tarea de liberarla.

Baje poco a poco besando cada centímetro de su piel, ella se retorcía un poco, cuando mi boca llego a sus pechos suspire mientras tomaba su pezón entre mis labios y fue cuando escuche la melodía más hermosa que nunca había escuchado. El miedo que había desapareció por completo mientras mi boca pasada de uno a otro, era dulce, era cálido, era totalmente maravilloso.

Cuando baje hasta su cintura jale hacia abajo lo único que quedaba, mis dedos recorrieron con ternura la piel de sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos para posarse en sus caderas, sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza para después tirar de ella para un beso, mordí sus labios, sentía tanta necesidad de todo, quería fundirme en ella y que ella se fundiera en mí.

Mi mano bajo poco a poco y después de acariciar su abdomen plano agarro valentía para introducirse ahí donde tanto lo deseaba. Un suspiro salió de su boca, mientras su cabeza se hacia atrás.

Acaricie con delicadeza su centro, haciendo pequeños círculos, besando su oreja, su cuello, su barbilla para terminar de nuevo en sus labios rojos por la actividad.

Mi cuerpo estaba encendido, no necesitaba muchas caricias para que mi centro estuviera igual de húmedo que el de ella, estábamos en sincronía y era perfecto, sus caderas empezaron a moverse queriendo más y ahí fue cuando la verdad golpeo mi cara.

Sería la primera vez de ella y la mía, el nerviosismo apareció de nuevo, jamás había hecho esto y se sentía tan natural, era como si siempre hubiera estado ahí esperando a que saliera a la superficie. Entonces me dio la valentía para llegar al final.

Introduje mi dedo poco a poco, sintiendo un poco de resistencia, la respiración de Shizuru subió de ritmo, pero nunca pidió que me detuviera, el vaivén se hacía más frecuente y nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás. Decidí meter uno más sintiendo un poco más de resistencia, Shizuru se quejó un poco pero sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, sus gemidos me pusieron más alerta y mi cuerpo necesitaba lo mismo que el de ella.

Al parecer se dio cuenta porque cuando menos lo pensé estaba dentro de mí, no sentí dolor, solo un placer infinito, me sentía en el paraíso, su cuerpo era perfecto, sus besos, el deseo se hacia mayor y sus gemidos más frecuentes.

-Dios Natsuki esto es hermoso.

-Lo sé –mordiendo su cuello, baje a su pezón y lo empecé a succionar con delicadeza, un sonido gutural salió de ella y mi mano empezó a moverse con mayor fuerza, de pronto un grito salió de ella mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, y yo junto a ella, el placer más infinito llego a ambas dejándonos exhausta, pero satisfechas. Ella se acodo junto a mí y nos dejamos ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté no había nadie en la habitación, pensando que a lo mejor toda había sido un sueño, pero el olor al perfume de Shizuru y la peineta plateada en mi buro me decían que no lo había sido. Me levante un poco confundida, donde estarían las demás, paseando mi mirada por la habitación me di cuenta de la nota que estaba en la cama. Era de Mai.

"Nat entre temprano a mi turno en el restaurante, Mikoto se fue temprano con Reito y pasara lo que queda del fin de semana con él… ahahah… y creo que Shizuru se fue temprano porque cuando llegue esta mañana por mí uniforme ya no estaba, te marque porque nos quedamos a dormir con Nao… nos vemos en la tarde".

Hice bolitas el papel y lo tire en el cesto de basura, recostándome otra vez, un pequeño dolor muscular recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero era agradable. No pude evitar sonrojarme recordando lo que había pasado anoche con Shizuru, y otra vez me sumergí en un sueño profundo.

"Salí corriendo de un túnel, mi madre me perseguía con una jeringa en su mano, me pedía que la esperara que solo quería un poco de mi sangre. Me escondí entre unos contenedores y apareció Nagi diciéndome que no era nada, que nunca lo seria, que la amistad no existía y que mis amigas terminarían matándome, grite que no era cierto cuando apareció Mai aventando bolas de fuego seguida de Mikoto con su espada lanzándose hacia a mí.

Corrí como loca cuando me topé con Shizuru llena de sangre diciendo cuanto me amaba y que sería suya para siempre, que nunca me dejaría ir, Haruka apareció riéndose de ella, que era una enferma y que estaba mal que sus sentimientos por mí no deberían ser, Shizuru levanto su naginata y corto de tajo su cabeza".

Desperté sudada y con mi respiración agitada, empecé a temblar inconteniblemente.

-Dios, todo esto es un error. Nunca debería haber llegado tan lejos –tapando mi cara con la almohada.

.

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente y el término del año escolar también, ya tenía todo arreglado y según Sakomizu, mis calificaciones fueron estupendas, por lo que no habría ningún problema para por fin iniciar mis planes, solo quedaba esperar la graduación y la entrega de papeles y por fin seria libre. Dejaría atrás el carnaval, la traición de mi madre y a Shizuru.

No me había vuelto a molestar, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, no sabía si sentirme bien o no, solo tenía un pesar, porque nuestra amistad tendría que acabar de esa manera, que habría pasado si hubiera sido de otra manera, podría corresponder a su amor después de lo que paso entre las dos.

No, no había forma de que eso pasara, había sido un error, eso jamás debería haber ocurrido y desde este momento quedaría escondido en lo más recóndito de mi memoria.

La mañana era triste, estaba nublado y corría un aire nostálgico o seria yo la nostálgica, estaba por llegar a la escuela, era el día de la graduación, Mai y Mikoto salieron muy temprano, les dije que no iría pero la verdad es que Sakomizu me hizo ir por lo papeles ese mismo día, esperando tal vez que al ver a mis compañeros cambiara de idea, pero ya estaba todo listo, solo me faltaba los papeles para irme a Londres por fin podría desprenderme de todo, ahí iniciaría una nueva vida, ya estaba inscrita en la mejor escuela universitaria, no había vuelta atrás.

La entrada estaba muy solitaria, camine discretamente por los pasillos, no quería que nadie me viera pero al parecer todos estaban en el área donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de graduación, conforme me acercaba se hacía más notoria.

Llegue por atrás del templete y pude escuchar como pedían que la Kaichou diera el famoso discurso de despedida, estaba a unos pasos de llegar pero la voz de Shizuru me detuvo, con su hermosa voz tenia cautivados a todos y no pude evitar pensar cuanto extrañaría ese acento melodioso que muchas veces me brindo ayuda y otras solo hubo desasosiego. Mis manos se hicieron puño recordando el momento tan incómodo en la casa del té. Su voz me trajo de nuevo al presente.

"terminamos una etapa para iniciar otra, tal vez nunca volvamos a ver a compañeros pues todos tomamos caminos diferentes, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que jamás olvidaremos los hermosos recuerdos que nos dejaron y que día a día estarán en nuestros corazones, hoy iniciamos el mayor reto, madurar y aprender que no todo se nos da como a veces pensamos pero debemos seguir adelante por lo que todavía tenemos y podemos llegar a ser, solo les pido que lleven en su corazón lo que verdaderamente vale la pena y olvidemos lo que no, les deseo la mayor felicidad y que pongan el mayor empeño en triunfar y hagan lo posible por alcanzar su felicidad".

Maldito Sakomizu, me aleje de nuevo para ir a donde siempre lo miraba, dejando atrás una algarabía por el discurso de Shizuru, lo único que quería en ese momento era irme de una vez por todas. Estuve esperándolo por veinte minutos cuando llego.

-Lo siento Kuga pero estaba en el estrado y no podía retirarme fácilmente, pero aquí tienes, debo felicitarte, con esto entraras a la universidad sin problemas –dándome un sobre amarillo donde debería tener todos mis papeles.

-Gracias, por todo, en verdad te agradezco la ayuda que siempre me has brindado.

-Yoo.. Deberías pensar muy bien lo que harás, ahora tienes amigos y … -secando su sudor con un paño.

-No, esta todo decidido –saque un pequeño sobre de mi bolso –Podrías dárselo a Mai cuando la veas, un último favor.

-Por supuesto, cuídate mucho, espero verte algún día.

Me di la vuelta decidida, sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo no tendría el valor de seguir con mis planes, ahora solo era yo. Metí los papeles en mi mochila llevando solamente lo necesario, haya no ocuparía nada más que dinero y el disco duro que llevaba conmigo siempre, en donde estaban todas las investigaciones que mi madre hizo y que nadie más sabia de ello, ni siquiera a Sakomizu le informe, todo había quedado en el muñequito de peluche que encontré en su oficina, al que no le pusieron atención sin saber el gran valor que tenía. Había llegado a la entrada y me gire a ver la escuela de Fukka por última vez, esta escuela que me brindo muchas cosas no tan buenas como hubiera deseado y otras que jamás olvidaría.

-Espero me perdones Mai, Mikoto, Nao.

Y seguí mi camino rumbo al aeropuerto donde me esperaba el vuelo que me llevaría a una vida mejor, donde no hubiera carnaval, traiciones, ni amores prohibidos.

Bien espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios, como saben esta es mi participación en la publicación de un FF para la pagina Mai HIME LatinAmerica *ShizNat* y los comentarios son muy importantes, así que les agradecería muchos de ellos jejejjejee... lo pueden hacer como visitantes... Gracias de antemano.


	2. Chapter 2

Upssss... que cansado, mil disculpa por el error pero creo que se tradujo ... espero este ya este bien editado... ojala siga siendo de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios... Por supuesto que la historia es ShizNat, solo dejen que se desarrolle... mil gracias por sus comentarios!

.

CAPITULO II

7 AÑOS DESPUES.

Natsuki estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando sus maletas, no se había planteado la idea de regresar, pero había una industria genética que quería implementar sus investigaciones, las cuales había completado con las investigaciones de su madre.

Si, había estudiado lo mismo que su mama, Ingeniería Genética, le interesaba crear un proceso genético en la concepción de un embrión entre dos mujeres sin la ayuda del cromosoma Y, solo había reconsiderado regresar porque esa empresa le ayudaría a llevar a cabo todas sus investigaciones con un valor experimental y reconocimiento mundial dentro de sus laboratorios.

Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar si quería que el nombre de su madre fuera reconocido, puesto que sus investigaciones eran algo que lograría que el mundo cambiara su forma de concebirse.

Además dentro de esos documentos había encontrado una especie de diario personal donde su madre ponía cada cosa que hacia día a día. Sonrió al recordar como hablaba de ella y el gran amor que le tenía, lo que Sears la obligo hacer cuando se dieron cuenta que era una Hime, que fueron ellos los causantes de su muerte, pero todo quedo en el olvido, con el solo hecho de saberse amada como no lo creía en algún momento.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando anunciaron en donde estaban sus maletas para dirigirse a ellas, rápidamente las tomo para salir a la calle y tomar un taxi, por el momento se quedaría en un hotel, ya tendría lo que queda del resto de la semana para buscar casa. Pensando en eso tomo el taxi y se fue rumbo al hotel a pasar la noche.

La habitación era enorme y tenía una gran ventana donde podía mirar la mayoría de la ciudad, por fin se sentía en casa, un sentimiento oculto renació en su corazón y con una gran sonrisa se propuso que tendría una vida mucho mejor.

Los recuerdos de Londres eran muy lindos y gracias a que se propuso cambiar su carácter y no seguir siendo introvertida había hecho muy buenos amigos, tanto en la escuela como en el centro de investigaciones Genéticas de la ciudad.

Ahí había tenido muchas oportunidades hasta que se habían comunicado para solicitar sus servicios en Tokio, había decidido aceptar por que Youko era una de las investigadoras con mayor renombre y reconocida internacionalmente.

Sonriendo decidió descansar, ya mañana tendría tiempo de adecuarse a ese nueva vida y planear todo lo que estaba por llegar.

.

.

Se había levantado temprano, se ducho y se puso ropa cómoda para recorrer la ciudad en busca de un apartamento. Salió del hotel caminando por las calles, se detuvo en un puesto de periódico tomando uno para mirar los servicios de renta, al mirar las letras en su lengua natal, sonrió para sí, por fin estaba en casa.

Sentir en su rostro la suave brisa de la mañana y admirar los arboles de cerezos llenos de flores, sin poder evitarlo el rostro de una castaña vino a su mente, una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara mientras hacia una leve reverencia saludándola.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar el recuerdo, por el momento no quería pensar en nada más que su trabajo.

Ahora buscaría un lugar cómodo para desayunar, a había caminado varias calles hasta que por fin miro un local de comida, era algo grande y no lujosos pero tampoco modesto, así que sin pensarlo entro, mirando a todos lados, cada comensal estaba ocupado en sus alimentos, sin pensarlo se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó esperando a ser entendida, mientras abría el periódico para mirar los departamentos en renta.

-Señorita aquí tiene la carta, estamos para servirle –dijo una voz chispeante y educada.

Natsuki se quedó helada, reconocería esa voz hasta en el mismo infierno, bajo poco a poco el periódico a la altura de sus ojos, de pronto se topó con la dueña de esos ojos que al mirarlos se quedó sin habla también, Natsuki levanto de nuevo el periódico para taparse.

"maldita sea esto no puede ser, sabía que tenía esa posibilidad pero no esperaba que fuera tanpronto y …"

De pronto el periódico fue quitado de sus manos y arrojado al otro lado de la mesa. Una iracunda Mai la estaba mirando con sus manos apuñadas en la cadera como esperando el momento para agarrarla a golpes. De pronto como si saliera de su ensoñación se aventó a la peliazul abrazándola fuertemente.

-Natsuki, Natsuki, pensé que jamás volvería a verte –apretándola en su pecho, casi ahogándola con su muy prominente delantera –No sabes cuánto he rogado por siquiera saber un poco de ti en todo este tiempo –estrujándola fuertemente –Pero di algo, no te quedes callada –le reprocho.

-Sughsf…

-Que dices? –Mientras la soltaba.

-Que no me dejas hablar, me estabas ahogando con tus… -poniéndose colorada al mirarlas.

-Jajajajja.. Perdón Nat pero me alegra tanto volverte a mirar, pensé que nunca más lo haría –Agachando la cabeza con una mirada triste –Pensé que jamás sabría si estarías bien.

-Lo siento Mai –tomando su mano –Créeme que el estar lejos de ustedes es algo muy difícil, pero era necesario que lo hiciera.

-Sí, lo entiendo, Sakomizu me dio tu carta en cuanto termino la ceremonia de graduación –mirando hacia otro lado, recordando los difíciles acontecimientos que se dieron ese día –Se porque tenías que irte, pero al menos te hubieras despedido –soltando un par de lágrimas que no se pudieron reprimir.

-No podía, si lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido el valor para seguir adelante, esperaba que lo entendieras –Mirándola con cariño.

-Yo sí, pero otros no y…

En ese momento un comensal la llamo, excusándose con la mirada fue a servirle mientras le hacía una seña a Natsuki de que si se movía ahora si la mataba, Natsuki solo sonrió, Mai no cambiaría nunca pensó. Después de unos minutos volvió sin su traje de camarera y se sentó con ella.

-Ahora si podremos platicar sin ser interrumpidas, pero primero dime que querrás de desayunar para solicitarlo.

-Vaya, gracias por recordar que me tengo que alimentar –Haciéndole una mueca –Espero no tengas problemas con tu jefe.

-No podría, al menos claro que me regañe a mí misma –dando una pequeña carcajada.

-Queee… es tuyo el local? –Mai asintió sonriendo –Vaya, se ve que te ha ido muy bien –En ese momento paso un camarero a quien le solicitaron la comida de Natsuki.

-Sí, no me puedo quejar, con la ayuda de Mikoto, Takumi y Akira todo ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Cuéntame de ellos? Quiero saber cómo están? Que han hecho? Quiero saber todo? –Esperando con ansias saber todo lo que han hecho con una Mai muy entusiasmada de contarle.

-Takumi ahora vive una vida normal, su operación salió estupenda y ahora me ayuda aquí en el restaurante haciendo postres y eventos en diferentes partes, se casó con Akira y ya tienen una nena de tres años –sonriendo orgullosa –La pequeña Takira –Dijo orgullosa la tía.

-Vaya, no perdieron tiempo, se miraba el gran amor que Akira tenía desde un principio por él –El camarero llego con su comida, después de unos segundos las dejo de nuevo sola.

-Sí, ahora vivimos cercas de aquí, un poco afuera de la ciudad, compramos dos casas juntas.

-Vaya, acaso tú también te cásate? –Sonriendo pícaramente –Y ya tienes un tateito paseando por toda la casa.

Mai se puso colorada, riendo como tonta, suspirando le hizo una señal de que comiera, mientras pensaba como decirle que no era con Tate con quien se había casado.

-La verdad es que si me case, pero no con Tate –tratando de mirar a otro lado, hasta que agarro valor y lo dijo lentamente –Fue con Mikoto.

Natsuki dejó de sonreír, dejando los palillos en la comida y se recargo en el sillón mientras asimilaba lo que Mai le acababa de decir, después de unos muy lentos segundos volvió a poner sus brazos sobre la mesa mientras cogía un poco de aire para hablar.

-Me estás diciendo que Mikoto y tu viven como una pareja, un matrimonio? –Le dijo lentamente y Mai asintió afirmativamente –Demonios! Jamás mire venir algo así.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco, solo se dio y ahora estamos juntas –La miro seriamente y a los ojos –Te molesta?

Natsuki no entendía la pregunta, después de unos segundos respondió preocupada.

-Claro que no, al contrario, es algo extraño pero me alegro por ustedes –mirando a Mai quien tenía la duda todavía en su cara, tomo su mano y la apretó –Me alegro muchísimo por ustedes y sobre todo que sean felices, se lo merecen en verdad, mas tu que siempre has sido la mejor amiga.

Mai sonrió y le apretó la mano también, haciéndole señas de que siguiera comiendo mientras ella la ponía al día de los sucesos, bueno de los que creía indispensable. Tratando de no tocar el tema de cierta Kaichou y lo que había pasado con su vida, ya llegaría el momento en el que si Natsuki quería saber de ella, ella misma lo preguntaría.

Después de un par de horas de estar platicando Natsuki recordó por qué tenía un periódico en sus manos.

-Mai estoy muy a gusto contigo pero necesito buscar un departamento, la próxima semana inicio mi trabajo y quisiera estar instalada en donde pienso vivir.

-Pues no se diga más, vivirás con nosotras y no quiero un no por respuesta, la casa es muy amplia y en la parte de arriba de la cochera hay una habitación con entrada independiente por si no quieres molestar y claro que tendrás la opción de buscar una casa para ti cuando ya estés bien instalada en tu trabajo –le tomo de la mano –Seria un placer tenerte en mi casa Natsuki.

Al mirar esos ojos un poco cristalinos y esa dulce sonrisa de su amiga que tanto extrañaba, no podía negarse, ser recibida de esa manera después de todo era una gran alegría.

-Gracias Mai, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, por supuesto que ayudare con los gastos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer y solo será mientras encuentro algo agradable para vivir aquí –dijo antes de que Mai la rechazara.

-No digas nada, para eso estamos las amigas, solo deja y le digo al encargado y recojo mis cosas para irnos, Takumi no tarda en llegar así que él se hará cargo.

Después de recoger sus cosas y las llaves del carro se fueron al hotel por las maletas de Natsuki, para después ir a la casa de Mai y Mikoto. Tardaron poco más de media hora en llegar, era una zona boscosa y muy tranquila, las casas tenían enormes jardines que las separaban entre sí.

De pronto el carro se estaciono en una cochera muy amplia, era una casa muy hermosa y enorme. Entre las dos bajaron las tres maletas que no eran muy pesadas, ahora con la tecnología Natsuki había evitado traerse casi una biblioteca completa, la cual estaba completa en una memoria extraíble.

Entraron a la casa, Natsuki miraba asombrada lo grande que era y estaba decorada muy hogareña, así era como se imaginó siempre donde podría vivir Mai, le mostro la enorme cocina que tenía y el estudio en la parte baja junto a un gimnasio que daba al patio.

-Mikoto tiene un Dojo, y le gusta ejercitarse aquí –mirando el bien acondicionada gimnasio.

Después subieron a la segunda planta, donde había tres habitaciones, una era donde dormían ella y Mikoto, la otra era de invitados y tenía el baño en el pasillo, después abrió una tercera puerta para mostrarle una habitación amplia.

-Esta es, lo único malo es que tienes que ir al baño de afuera –acercándose a la ventana –Esta tiene la mejor vista y aquí está la segunda puerta que da al exterior y te lleva directo a la cochera. Natsuki se acercó a la ventana que daba al espacioso patio trasero y no muy lejos se miraba un hermoso parque, la casa estaba en un nivel un poco más alto por lo cual también se miraba un poco más de la ciudad, en verdad tenía una excelente vista. De pronto unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Es Mikoto –dijo Mai entusiasmada –Quiero ver su cara cuando te vea. Mai bajo corriendo sin dejar que Natsuki hablara, haciendo un mohín la siguió a la planta baja.

Estaba por bajar los últimos escalones cuando voces estranguladas murmullaban, mas no entendía lo que decían, por fin bajo el último escalón y levanto la mirada para toparse con unos ojos color oro que la miraban algo raro, Mikoto se acercó a ella y sin decir nada la abrazo fuertemente, ambas habían crecido, aunque un poco más Mikoto, le sacaba unos centímetros a su cabeza y estaba muy fuerte.

-Nat, me alegra mucho verte, pero, porque nos dejaste así? –Mikoto se separa de ella y la miraba con reproche, con dureza.

-Mikoto no es el momento –le dijo Mai muy seria –Tendremos tiempo de sobra para que Nat nos cuente y si no lo quieres hacer de igual forma la entendemos.

Mikoto asintió, pero aun así no quedo conforme, habían pasado cosas tristes que todavía estaban presentes y aunque la culpable no tuviera ni idea de lo que había pasado, era culpable de esos acontecimientos que cambiaron la vida de algunas personas, solo esperaba que estuviera ahí para hacerse cargo y por lo menos revertir un poco el dolor que había causado.

-Lo siento Nat, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo –Ahora si su sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos.

Natsuki se sentía un poco rara, de que había sido todo eso, que pasaba, mas no podía preguntar en ese momento, estaba segura que pronto se pondrían al día en todo lo que había pasado en estos años.

-Yo también Mikoto…. Y aunque lo duden no saben cómo sufrí al dejarlas –sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y bajo la mirada, pero sonrió al sentir el abrazo de sus amigas.

-Pero ya estás aquí, y hare que te arrepientas si lo vuelves hacer –dijo Mai sonriendo, mientras Mikoto solo asentía.

El resto de la mañana platicaron de todo y le contaron como terminaron juntas, para el medio día estaban preparando la comida cuando una pequeña entro corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y choco con las piernas de la peliazul, quien la sostuvo para que no callera al piso, en eso estaba cuando llego Akira mirándola sorprendida.

-Natsuki! –muy sorprendida.

-Hola Akira, y me imagino que este es tu pequeña –quien se zafó de su agarre y corrió con su tía Mai.

-Sí, es la pequeña Takira –acercándose a darle un abrazo –Cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegro que estés aquí y Takumi también se alegrara mucho.

-Lo sé –sonriendo y tratando de hablar con la pequeña quien la miraba con duda y escondiéndose en la parte de atrás de Mai.

-Creo que te hará más caso con un helado de chocolate, eso siempre le funciona a… -dijo Mikoto quien se quedó a media oración porque iba a decir "Shizuru" –a tía Mai –tratando de que no se diera cuenta de la pausa.

-Vaya, tenía que parecerse a la tía Mai –haciendo un mohín.

-Oye que la tía Mai es la onda –Dijo Mai riéndose.

Akira se unió a la preparación de la comida junto a Mai y Mikoto mientras Natsuki trataba de ganarse a Takira, quien no le costó mucho, ya que después de media hora la tenia de tras corriendo por toda la casa y riendo a carcajada, estaban en la sala y la nena al mirar la puerta quería salir al exterior.

-Te pareces a tu papa Takumi.

"papa" le dijo la bebe, quien quiso salir corriendo a la puerta pero Natsuki la detuvo y la cargo en los brazos para ir a la cocina de nuevo, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos algo la hizo detenerse, un olor agradable que le recordaba a alguien, dudando se acercó a la pequeña y la olio, dándose cuenta que ese olor jamás lo olvidaría, acaso Takira había estado antes con Shizuru.

.

.

. -Mai, yo… no sé si esto traiga problemas pero acabamos de llegar de con Shizuru y Reito, Takira quería ver a su tía y veníamos de allá, no sé si ellos vengan más tarde –mirándolas con duda.

-Te lo dije Mai, esto abrirá las heridas de nuevo –pasando sus manos por el pelo, mientras sus ojos dorados la miraban con tristeza.

-No, si Natsuki está aquí es por algo y debemos tenerle confianza, ya verán que ella hará todo lo posible por…. –ya no termino de hablar porque Natsuki y Takira iban entrando de nuevo.

Y el resto de la comida paso entre bromas y las travesuras de Takira, estaban reposando la comida tomando un té en la terraza cuando llego Takumi. Se quedó sin habla al mirar a Natsuki, cuando paso el estado de shok se acercó abrazarla.

-Natsuki que gusto de volver a verte, en verdad que es una sorpresa.

-Lo sé, gracias Takumi a mí también me da mucha alegría tenerlos de vuelta a mi vida, no saben cómo los extrañe –tomando de la mano a Mai.

-Y nosotros a ti –dijo Mai mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de todos esos recuentros llego la noche, dejando a solas a las tres amigas para ponerse al día, Natsuki les conto todo lo que había hecho en Londres, por qué decidió irse lejos de Japón, de su carrera y del porque estaba de nuevo en Japón, todas las tristeza que paso cuando recién llego, el adecuarse a un nuevo lenguaje y una forma diferente de vida.

-Pero lo tenía que hacer, espero algún día me perdonen por irme sin despedirme de ustedes, pero de otra forma no hubiera sido capaz y yo necesitaba sanar esas heridas, tenía que ser alguien en la vida y aunque ahora me arrepiento de haber ido sin avisarles, quiero que sepan que siempre estuvieron en mis pensamientos y fueron un aliciente para salir adelante –Tomando sus manos entre las de ella y dando un fuerte apretón.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón, de alguna manera lo entendemos y te apoyamos, fue muy difícil también para nosotras –decía Mai mientras tomaba de la mano a Mikoto.

-Sí, pero eso cambiara de hoy en adelante, cierto Natsuki-chan?

-Cierto Mikoto, Mai! –abrazándola a las dos.

Un poco más de platica y decidieron irse a dormir, pues mañana era un día ajetreado en el restaurante, tendrían que levantarse temprano y Natsuki aprovecharía para hacer unas compras para iniciar su nuevo trabajo.

.

.

El fin de semana paso rápido, Natsuki se levantó para ducharse pues hoy iniciara un nuevo trabajo y quería llegar temprano. Estaba pensado que ropa ponerse en su primer día, tenía una reputación que cuidar por lo que opto por un pantalón de vestir tipo sastre blanco y una blusa de seda color verde jade que hacia resaltar más sus bellos ojos, se maquillo un poco y estaba pensado si recoger su cabello o dejarlo suelto, después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió dejarlo suelto, termino de arreglarse y bajo a la cocina, solo tomaría un poco de zumo y un pan con maní o mermelada, cuando estuvo totalmente lista tomo las lleves de su nueva moto, el casco y se puso su chaqueta de cuero para emprender su camino al trabajo, la brisa de la mañana y el sentirse viva con la adrenalina de la velocidad en la moto, la ponía de un excelente humor.

No le costó mucho llegar, es más llego con unos minutos extras, dejo su moto en el estacionamiento, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en la guantera junto con el casco, tomo su maletín y camino con paso seguro a la entrada de los laboratorios.

-Buenos días señorita, soy la Doctora Natsuki Kuga y vengo a ver a la Doctora Youko –le dijo a la recepcionista.

-Si doctora Kuga, la estábamos esperando, este es su nuevo gafete que la acredita como investigadora, trate de no perderlo pues asegura su pase a las instalaciones, el laboratorio de la doctoro Youko está en el octavo piso, puede usted pasar –mientras le sonríe coquetamente.

-Gracias! –Sin decir más, dio la vuelta para dirigirse al elevador.

Natsuki tardo unos minutos en llegar al laboratorio que compartiría con Youko y otros colegas a quien todavía no conocía, entro con un poco de nervios pero fue recibida por un caluroso abrazo que la sorprendió.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Hime rangers! -Grito Midori con gran algarabía.

-Por favor Midori compórtate, hola Natsuki en verdad es un placer tenerte aquí –dijo Youko feliz.

-Jamás hubiera venido de saber que Midori estaría aquí –dijo haciendo una mueca con burla.

-Oye, respeta a tus mayores –dándole un codazo.

-Lo bueno que ahora si lo reconoces –dijo riendo Natsuki seguida de Youko.

-Va, con dos no se puede –haciendo una mueca triste.

-Ya Midori, tenemos que ponernos al día con la doctora Kuga y sus archivos, recuerden que tenemos nuestras primeras candidatas para este nuevo experimento.

-Por favor Youko, llámame Natsuki.

-Sera un placer.

Sonriendo las tres se pusieron en marcha, fue una mañana muy cansada, tenían que pasar todos los archivos a las computadoras del laboratorio y hacer diferentes pruebas para después aplicarlas a sus conejillos de india y después hacerlo con sus pacientes. Sería un mes algo difícil y tedioso, pero Natsuki estaba de lo más feliz, tenía a su lado a dos grandes investigadoras y las mejores en su materia lo cual le hacía sentirse honrada de compartir sus conocimientos.

El mes se fue rapidísimo y no había visto casi a Mai y Mikoto pues las investigaciones la absorbían completamente y pasaba todo el día en el laboratorio, solo llegaba a dormir y a veces mejor se quedaba en los dormitorios del centro de investigación.

Pero ese día era sábado por la tarde y la casa estaba sola, ya que era el día en que todos trabajan en el restaurante, decidió darse una ducha y acostarse a dormir un rato mientras llegaban Mai y Mikoto, tal vez mas tarde quería salir algún lado.

Natsuki despertó desorientada, el cuarto estaba obscuro porque no había corrido las cortinas, se levantó trastabillando hasta que las abrió y un sol esplendoroso le dio la bienvenida, de pronto dio la vuelta y corrió al buro para ver la hora en su celular.

-Queeee… demonios! Son las once de la mañana del domingo, vaya que estaba cansada, me daré un baño y bajare a desayunar, con suerte Mai está aquí y me hace un rico desayuno.

Salió del cuarto sonriendo, primero se ducharía y después bajaría a la cocina. En la cocina estaba una muy preocupada Mai y una casi infartada Mikoto, cada domingo de fin de mes hacían una comida en su casa para convivir en familia por lo cual estaban Akira, Takumi, la pequeña Takira, su tía Shizuru que la adoraba y su tío Reito, y más tarde llegarían Haruka y Yukino, muy poco probable Nao.

Mai no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro rogando porque Natsuki no estuviera en la casa, se había dado cuenta que la peliazul pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo y ya les había contado lo absorbente que era, solo le pedía a todos los dioses que no se apareciera por ahí ese día, aunque ya sabía que algo así tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Ara, ara.. Que linda niña tenemos aquí, mira lo que te he comprado –sonriendo al tener a la pequeña Takira entre sus brazos –Espero que este kimono te quede bien.

-No debes molestarte Shizuru, me da pena que siempre le compres regalos –Dijo Akira.

-No me molesta Akira, es un gusto enorme hacerlo –con su melodioso acento.

-Claro, siempre que salimos al centro comercial no puede evitar comprarle cosas a la pequeña Takira, creo que es como una especie de des-estrés, así que deja que lo haga Akira y además somos sus padrinos estrellas –termino Reito con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces se lo puedo poner ahora? me gustaría muchísimo vérselo puesto –pidiéndolo con ojos amedio morir, así nadie podía resistirse.

-Por supuesto, te acompaño si quieres?

-No te preocupes, conozco muy bien esta casa, vamos Takira, te verás muy elegante con tu kimono –cargándola en sus brazos para subir a la habitación de invitados, ahí tenia Mai cosas de la pequeña por si llegara ocurrir un "pequeño" accidente.

Shizuru subió a la segunda planta con Takira en brazos mientras jugaba con una pelota, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta… del otro lado y unos minutos más tarde salió Natsuki del baño enredada en su bata para ir a su habitación a vestirse.

-Ara Takira, te ves hermosa, lástima que no pueda recoger tu pelo, lo tienes algo corto –haciendo un puchero por tan lamentable hecho –Pero aun así te ves hermosa –dándole un beso en la frente. Sus ojos la miraban con tanto amor, quería por todos los medios quedar embarazada, solo era cuestión de tiempo se prometió. La bajo para mirar cómo se veía caminando, sonriendo al mirarla tan hermosa.

-Vamos con los demás, estoy segura que quedaran encantada contigo princesa.

Shizuru abrió la puerta para que saliera, lo que no pensó fue que Takira saliera corriendo a la habitación de enfrente, la puerta no había sido cerrada bien por lo que al chocar con ella se abrió de una y entro corriendo a la habitación y Shizuru tras de ella.

Natsuki ya se había puesto un pantalón y estaba por cubrirse la parte de arriba, la cual tenía totalmente desnuda. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse con fuerza la hizo girarse a la entrada, para quedar de frente a una Shizuru que se quedó totalmente paralizada, sus ojo se encontraron… Rojos con dolor y miedo…verdes con sorpresa y alegría.

De pronto Takira apretó sus manitas en las piernas de Natsuki haciendo que se agachara para verla, dándose cuenta de su desnudes, rápidamente se giró a la cama y tomo la blusa para terminar de cambiarse, en ese tiempo que Natsuki se giró por la blusa, Shizuru rápidamente se acercó a ellas y tomo a la niña en brazos para salir corriendo, solo la bebe pudo darse cuenta de los sollozos ahogados que la morena tenia.

Natsuki al terminar se dio cuenta que la morena salía corriendo con la niña en brazos y salió corriendo tras de ellas también, Shizuru bajo las escaleras rápidamente y estaba por entrar a la cocina donde estaban todos pero Natsuki la alcanzo.

-Shizuru espera por favor! –tratando de tomarla del brazo.

Shizuru se jaloneo y apretó a la niña asustándola, Takira comenzó a llorar y Shizuru junto con ella, entraron en la cocina y al mirar la escena Akira se acercó asustada, quitándole de los brazos a Takira.

Shizuru se desmorono en ese momento, se agacho en posición fetal y puso sus manos en los oídos, Reito rápidamente se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Aléjate de mi esposa Kuga! No te atrevas ni siquiera a tocarla! –le grito mientras se agachaba junto a Shizuru para abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla.

Natsuki se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, no podía creer que Shizuru y Reito estuvieran casados, busco con la mirada a Mai y Mikoto haciendo preguntas en silencio, pero estas estaban más preocupadas por Shizuru, quien había entrado en shock.

Takumi fue quien se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo haciéndola salir al patio trasero, primero se opuso, pero al ver la situación pensó que sería mejor salir para que Shizuru se tranquilizara, la llevo hasta una palapa que tenían entre los árboles, Takumi se sentó y le hizo señas para que ella también lo hiciera.

-Nunca pensé… que pasara esto, siempre que pensaba en el día en que volviéramos a ver seria de otra manera –mirando el cielo con tristeza –Mucho menos que estuviera casa y nada más que con Reito –tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Y porque no?

-Yo no…. Sabría decirte –"Tal vez porque pensaba que todavía me amaba y que ahora que estaba resuelto mis miedos podrían ser diferentes. Tengo la culpa de que esto pasara" pensó.

-Fueron muchos años Natsuki y cuando te fuiste pasaron muchas cosas, no pensabas que todo sería igual que cuando te fuiste.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo se Takumi –tenía mucho dolor en su corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio por algún tiempo, hasta que Mai salió de la casa rumbo a ellos, Natsuki y Takumi se levantaron en el momento que la vieron.

-Como esta? –preguntaron al unísono y muy preocupados.

-Reito y Akira la llevaron a su casa, me dijo Akira que fueras por ella en un rato más, se llevó a Takira con ellos para que Shizuru se distrajera un poco, vamos adentro –Mirando a Natsuki muy triste.

Entraron a la casa, Mikoto la veía con dureza y se lo tenía merecido, nunca debería haber regresado, tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse sola toda la vida por cobarde pensó. Mai la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vas a decir algo o solo te quedaras ahí como gárgola, mira que no te ves muy bien –le dijo Mai con tristeza.

-One-chan no seas demasiado dura, iré por mis mujeres y veré si Shizuru está más tranquila, no te preocupes Nat, veras que todo tiene solución.

-No creo que esto la tenga! –dijo Mikoto muy enojada.

-Takumi lleva a Mikoto contigo, así no me ayuda en nada.

Mikoto fue la primera en salir seguida de Takumi, cuando estuvieron a solas Natsuki hablo.

-Me lo merezco no… siempre hice las cosas del peor modo posible y ahora esto es la consecuencia de todo –sentía mucha tristeza y rabia consigo misma –No entiendo porque su miedo, no sabes que mal me siento de que se haya puesto así, lloraba con tanto dolor, no pensé que mi partida le doliera tanto –moviendo su cabeza sin poder entenderlo.

-No sé si deba decirte porque todo acabo así, me da miedo tu reacción –mirándose a los ojos –solo no te vuelvas a ir, es lo único que te pido –tomando su mano y apretándola –enfrenta tus miedos, solo así podrás ser feliz Nat.

Natsuki la miro dudando, pero asintió.

-Cuando termino la graduación Mikoto y yo nos acercamos a Reito para felicitarlo, de pronto apareció Shizuru y sus padres, eran muy agradables….

-Eran?

-Déjame terminar sin interrupciones –le recrimino, Natsuki asintió –Eran muy agradables, Haru Fujino era divertido y muy guapo, se notaba que era un gran hombre y se veía cuanto amaba a Shizuru y su madre –hablando con ensoñación –Su mama Atsuo muy refinada y alegre, muy diplomática para hablar y con una gran personalidad, ahora entendemos porqué Shizuru es así –Haciendo una mueca con tristeza –Su mama estaba embarazada y estaban felices de esperar a su hijo varón, después de tantos años sin poder procrear, decía que era un milagro de la naturaleza y era esperado con gran amor –Llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas, las cuales limpio, se tragó el nudo y prosiguió –Estábamos platicando cuando llego Sakomizu y me dio tu carta, empecé a leerla y no podía creer que nos hicieras eso, estaba llorando y Shizuru me la arrebato, dijo que tal vez estuvieras a tiempo de detenerte, que fuéramos al aeropuerto y yo seguí su idea, en pocos minutos Reito, Mikoto y yo íbamos en el auto de Reito, enfrente iba el auto de Shizuru y sus padres, íbamos por la carretera…. –tragando saliva y limpiándose el mar de lágrimas –Cuando de pronto salió un tráiler de no sé dónde, impactando el coche de los padres de Shizuru, de pronto todo era destrucción, nosotros logramos esquivar un segundo golpe, Reito fue muy audaz y logro salvarnos, paro de inmediato, nos bajamos ayudar –Llorando más fuerte –Los padres de Shizuru murieron al instante, él bebe… -Quebrándosele la voz.

Natsuki no podía más, mordió su mano para no gritar, las lágrimas borraban su visión, se levantó y camino por la cocina para después quedar sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus piernas llorando, golpeado el piso una y otra vez.

-Shizuru estuvo mal herida, duro un tiempo en terapia intensiva y después de salir entro en una grave depresión, la muerte de sus padres, su hermano y creo también tu partida, no fue fácil para ella, sufrió mucho y Reito siempre estuvo a su lado, después de un año se casaron.

Mai se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a ella, agarrando sus manos para que no siguiera dañándose, le levanto la cabeza para que la mirara.

-Mírame Nat –Natsuki fijo su mirada en sus ojos –tú no tienes la culpa, fue un accidente, no podrías saber que eso pasaría, entiendes… entiendes?

Natsuki empezó a llorar más fuerte y se abrazó a Mai como si de ello dependiera su vida, no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que paso hasta que las lágrimas menguaron.

-Mai no tengo perdón, soy de lo peor.

-No digas eso, ya te dije que fue un accidente, por favor Natsuki prométeme que no saldrás corriendo, que harás lo posible por cambiar esto…. No vuelvas a ser una cobarde y enfrenta lo que ha pasado, me escuchas… me escuchas? –tomando su rostro con ambas manos, mientras las dos lloraban.

-Lo hare Mai, lo prometo –abrazandose.

-Lo sé, volviste y es por algo, si haces las cosas bien y como deben ser, todos seremos felices, no te acobardes ahora.

-Mai necesito salir, por favor… te prometo que no saldré huyendo.

-Tengo mi fe puesta en ti, no me defraudes!

-No lo hare –se levantó y antes de irse se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Mai –Gracias por todavía confiar en mi –Mai solo le sonrió.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cuarto por la cartera, celular y las llaves de su moto. En pocos minutos la moto sonaba por toda la carretera, necesitaba sentir la adrenalina por su cuerpo para sentirse mejor, solo esa sensación de libertad que siempre había sentido al manejar su moto le daba vida, pensando una y otra vez porque la vida había sido tan injusta con Shizuru y ella más que nadie, nunca se preocupó por pensar siquiera cuanto sufriría la morena por su partida… jalo más fuerte el acelerador alzándose en una rueda, la moto reflejaba sus sentimientos en ese momento.

.

Reitero mis disculpas por el fallo en el otro capitulo, espero este llegue con la edición correcta. gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a cada uno de ustedes que se dan el tiempo para comentar, me alegro que les siga gustando y por supuesto que sigo leyendo sus mensajes... gracias por el apoyo, saludos!

.

.

CAPITULO III

Después de unas horas se encontraba de vuelta en Tokio, se estaciono en las afueras de un bar, entro al establecimiento y se sentó en la barra.

-Que vas a querer?

-Un whisky seco.

El cantinero le sirvió y se lo tomo de una, haciéndole señas que le diera otro, también lo tomo de una.

-Dame otros dos.

El cantinero le puso otros dos, mirándola con duda, pero igual no dijo nada… Después de seis shot seguidos se detuvo a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, estaba profundamente concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que cierta pelirroja se había sentado a su lado.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora ahogas las penas en alcohol? –con una voz sensual.

Natsuki volteo rápidamente para toparse con Nao, no sabía si abrazarla o correr. Nao que era igual que ella, solo le palmeo la espalda mientras le pedía una bebida al cantinero.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo Natsuki, aunque no en estas circunstancias –mirando la cara de duda de Natsuki –Mai me llamo y me dijo lo que paso, por eso estoy aquí, nadie conduce una moto así por aquí , ya sabes uno nunca deja sus contactos, no sabemos cuándo puedan ser útiles.

Natsuki sonrió de lado, eso ya lo sabía de sobra, aunque nunca pensó que hubiera sido mejor estar siempre en contacto con Yamada, tal vez así se hubiera enterado antes de esa desgracia. No podía articular palabras, estaba desecha.

-Sabes, todavía estas a tiempo –Natsuki la miro dudando –Si, todavía estas a tiempo de conquistarla si así lo quieres… siempre fuiste tan densa, no sé si eres la peor persona en darse cuenta de las cosas.

-Cómo puedo hacer eso Nao, está casada y me odia… y no puedo culparla por ello –bajando la mirada triste.

-El cómo tú sabrás, pero si realmente sientes algo por ella puedes luchar.

-Tienes razón, pero como olvidar ese mirada de dolor, como borrar todo eso? –bajando la mirada con mucha tristeza.

-Con otros momentos llenos de alegría, así es como se borran –sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya que has cambiado araña patona –sonriendo por primera vez después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo sé, ser abogada no te deja nada bueno y más si lo soy de los Kanzaki-Fujino –Dando un sorbo a su bebida –Guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba de una la bebida.

.

Natsuki trato de evadir cuatro guardias que se pusieron enfrente impidiéndole entrar, pero acelero la moto provocando una persecución dentro del estacionamiento, que acabaría con una moto derrapada y Natsuki golpeada, nada serio… Y esta última vez fue sin la moto, ya que estaba en el taller, estaba a punto de arribar a recepción cuando tres guardias la agarraron del cuello y trataron de sacarla pero se armaron los golpes, acabando en la delegación y con un ojo morado.

Haruka estaba desesperada, Shizuru había prohibido la entrada de la peliazul desde ese momento poco grato en casa de Mai, no se sentía todavía preparada para el inevitable confrontamiento y trataba de alargarlo lo más posible.

-Shizuru tienes que hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así, esa delincuente de Kuga está poniendo esta empresa en crisis, si tú me lo permitieras iría ahorita mismo y no le dejaría ganas de volver por aquí –Haruka entro a la oficina tan molesta que no llamo a la puerta, entrando de una.

-Ara, Haruka-san debería haber llamado antes… Solo deja que se canse, y ya no volverá –Shizuru estaba tomando su té muy tranquila.

-Eso pensaba hacer hasta que ha golpeado a nuestros hombres, la he mandado a la cárcel.

-Ara eso es un poco extremista Haruka! –Dejando la taza en el escritorio, de pronto las ganas de tomar su té habían desaparecido.

-Aunque ellos también la golpearon! –Sonando victoriosa.

Shizuru no puedo evitar abrir sus ojos con asombro, por más que no quería ver a la peliazul, tampoco quería que saliera lastimada.

-Haruka esto no debería haber pasado, solo te dije que no la quería aquí.

-Pues lo siento, te dije que esto se saldría de las manos, tú sabes lo persistente que puede ser esa delincuente

-Pídele a Yukino que vaya a la comisaria y arregle esto, después pensare que puedo hacer para que esto termine –No sabía qué hacer, no podía hablar con Natsuki, ese día en casa de Mai había acabado llorando por la sorpresa de volverla a ver, fue un mar de emociones, entre la alegría de saber por fin de ella y que estaba bien, le dolía traer al presente el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres y su abandono, mas no le tenía rencor por ello, sabía que de alguna manera los hilos eran muy delgados y tarde o temprano se romperían, lo único que nunca vio venir fue el doloroso rompimiento, todavía los tenía muy presente.

-Está bien, iré con ella –dando la vuelta para salir.

Shizuru asintió no muy convencida y Haruka entendía lo que pasaba, después de todo su amiga no quería verla y ella sabía de sobra los motivos. Cuando se graduaron estuvieron en la misma universidad, ya que coincidieron en la misma carrera, administración de empresas.

Desde entonces se hicieron más amigas dejando en el olvido lo que había pasado en el carnaval, tanto así que Shizuru le ayudo a conquistar a Yukino y superar los momentos amargos cuando los padres de ambas se enteraron, tenían viviendo casi cuatro años y eran muy felices, las dos trabajan en la empresa y tenían una asociación desde que los padres de Haruka no la querían ver más y Shizuru casi pierde su empresa por culpa de la depresión que vivió por casi un año, entre los cuatro habían hecho florecer la sociedad que tenían.

.

.

Natsuki llegó temprano a los laboratorios después de haber perdido casi todo el día anterior al ser remitida a la delegación de policía, estaba desesperada a ese paso nunca podría ver a la morena y con tantos aliados ahora lo creía mucho más difícil, no sabía que más hacer.

-Vaya Nat, que te paso? –Midori se acercó para mirarle bien el ojo –Puedes ver bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente –Respondiendo escuetamente.

-Que te paso? –Sabía que le costaba decir las cosas, pero eran compañeras y estaba creciendo una amistad más cercana, sabía que si confiaba en ella se lo diría.

-Yooo... quise hablar con Shizuru y me pelee con los guardias porque no me dejan entrar! –Con un gran sonrojo –Shizuru no quiere saber nada de mí.

Midori sabía de la tragedia de los Fujino y también sabia del acercamiento que tuvieron durante el carnaval, así que tenía una idea de lo que pasaba.

Estaba por responderle cuando entro Youko interrumpiendo la plática, estaban por llevar a cabo sus estudios a la práctica, ya tenían a las candidatas posibles para la fertilización, sus óvulos estaban en congelación y listos para ser colocados en sus úteros, este estudio se llevaba a cabo con candidatas que por problemas médicos habían perdido parte de su sistema reproductor femenino, es decir que tenían una anomalía genética o medica que les impedía quedar embarazadas o que el proceso de embarazo se viera interrumpido por cuestión de su propia naturaleza.

-Necesito que hagan las pruebas para determinar que candidata será la primera, Midori necesito que me ayudes con la paciente del cubículo nueve, ya está preparado todo y aquí está el expediente, tenía pensado hacerlo yo directamente ya que es una candidata especial y lamentablemente ha tenido un aborto involuntario algunos meses atrás, pero tengo una junta de urgencia así que tendrán que hacerlo ustedes –Youko le dio una carpeta roja y salió nuevamente de la sala dejándolas solas.

Midori leyó rápidamente, mientras hacia una mueca, se giró para mirar a Natsuki pensando en hacer o no lo que estaba pensando, al final solo se encogió de hombros.

-Natsuki? –La peliazul volteo rápidamente poniéndole atención –Harás una auscultación, en el cubículo nueve está esperando la paciente, tomaras las muestras de temperatura y humedad para ver si podemos llevar a cabo el implante de ovulo.

-Yooo.. Eso lo hace una enfermera, porque tengo que hacerlo yo? –Algo confundida.

-Youko quiere que seamos nosotras mismas las que hagamos las pruebas, no quiere errores ya sabes cómo es, anda date prisa la paciente está esperando –haciéndole señas de que se diera prisa.

-Está bien! –sin más remedio se dirigió al cubículo nueve.

Midori había quitado la primera página de la carpeta roja, dejando solamente el historial clínico,

Natsuki al dirigirse al cubículo iba leyendo.

-Edad 25 años, casada, problema extirpación del ovario derecho por laceración, en un accidente de auto, el ovario izquierdo con problemas de ovulación y ausencia de folículos y la hormona luteinizante –llego a la puerta del cubículo y entro de inmediato para encontrarse con la mujer acostada y preparada en la cama, los instrumentos médicos estaban en una mesita lista para ser utilizados.

Dando un suspiro se acercó, quiso mirar el rostro de la mujer pero no podía ya que tenía las piernas en los descansaderos para tener una mayor libertad al introducir el espéculo, una bata quirúrgica cubría por el momento su vagina y esto hacia menor la visión de su cara, lo cual pensándolo bien era mejor, dando otro suspiro se sentó en la silla y tomo los guantes para colocarlos en su mano y empezar la auscultación, levanto la bata quirúrgica para dejar a la vista unos muslos blancos y brillosos, su frente tenia pequeñas gotitas de sudor, imposible no estar nerviosa en una situación así, tenía años que no hacía algo parecido, solo en las prácticas y porque el doctorado que estudio así lo pedía, pero era doctora así que tenía que dejar eso de lado.

Dando otro suspiro aún más profundo quito la bata de una y dejo a la vista totalmente la vagina, tomo el espéculo y se acercó tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible no admirar el color del pequeño montículo de bellos muy bien recortados y lo rosado de esa área, de seguro la mujer estaría igual de avergonzada que ella, ya que sus piernas temblaban un poco cuando su mano se acercó a ella. Las manos de Natsuki temblaban también cuando se acercó a separar los labios mayores con todo el cuidado posible, dejando al descubierto la cavidad de su útero, sin pensarlo introdujo los dos dedos para empezar la prueba, pero la mujer dio un quejido fuerte al sentir la invasión sin el cuidado debido, por los nervios dejo caer el instrumento.

-Lo siento, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa y no he tenido el cuidado adecuado –Levantándose de la silla, haciendo inclinaciones seguidas de disculpa continuamente.

.

.

Shizuru había llegado temprano a la clínica, le había pedido a la doctora Youko que le hicieran las pruebas más temprano de lo debido, ya que tenía una reunión unas horas más adelante y no podía presentarse por la tarde.

Cuando llego, Youko la hizo pasar al cubículo dándole una bata para que se cambiara y después se acostara en la camilla, estaba todo preparado para iniciar cuando le llamaron de urgencia y tenía que salir rápidamente.

-Lo siento Shizuru pero no puedo aplazar esto, quieres venir otro día o bien puedo decirle a otra doctora que inicie las pruebas?

Shizuru quería que le hicieran los estudios lo más pronto posible, en verdad deseaba tener un hijo y si perdía esa cita, probablemente no podría tener otra muy pronto debido al trabajo acumulado que tenía en la empresa.

-Ara, me gustaría tener de una vez la prueba, no se preocupe Youko-san entiendo lo que pasa –Un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, mandare a una persona de confianza, quédate acostada aquí para que te relajes mientras vienen y poder terminar lo más pronto posible –saliendo de pequeño cuarto y dejando a una Shizuru muy nerviosa.

El tiempo de espera se le hacía eterno, estaba pensando en levantarse cuando escucho como se abría la puerta, no quiso levantar la vista, ya que no quería ponerse más nerviosa, trato de relajarse lo más posible mientras escuchaba como la persona que había entrado movía los instrumentos y se ponía los guantes, unos segundos más tarde levantaba la bata y dejaba al descubierto sus partes íntimas, no pudo evitar un temblor.

Estaba casada con Reito pero su matrimonio había sido para ayudarla, después de la muerte de sus padres y la depresión que la sumió un año, casi logra que paridera toda su fortuna. Ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, y viceversa.

No había tenido tiempo tampoco de encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir amada, todo el proceso de duelo por la muerte de su familia la había hecho encerrarse en si misma sin pensar siquiera en tener una relación con otra mujer. Sintió como su mano se acercó y movía sus partes íntimas para después introducir sus dedos con fuerza, no pudo evitar reprimir un quejido, ya que la invasión había sido con fuerza y brusquedad.

La doctora se levando de inmediato, dejando caer algo al piso y pidiendo disculpas, inclinándose repetidamente con los ojos cerrados, mientras Shizuru se levantaba rápidamente cubriéndose lo más que podía, al mirar a la peliazul y recordando lo que acababa de hacer momentos antes, sintió su rostro enrojecer, tanto tiempo evitándola para encontrarla de esta manera.

De pronto Natsuki abrió los ojos para mirar a Shizuru igual de sonrojada que ella, trato de decir algo pero las palabras no salían, de pronto sintió algo caliente en su mejilla y que la hizo voltear de lado, había recibido tremenda cachetada, Shizuru dio la vuelta y se introdujo en el pequeño baño donde momentos antes se había quitado su ropa y puesto la bata.

Duro un buen tiempo para ponerse su ropa, quería hacer tiempo para que la peliazul se fuera, aunque lo dudaba mucho, pero en algún momento tenía que salir de ahí. Se acercó a la puerta poniendo su oído en la madera fría, agudizando su sentido para escuchar algo, pero no se percibía nada.

Tomando valor salió de una y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta sin siquiera voltear a ver si había alguien todavía, cuando estaba por alcanzar su cometido Natsuki la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

-Espera por favor, permite hablar contigo Shizuru.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar! –Retirando su brazo pues sentía que le quemaba su toque.

-Sé que cometí un error muy grande y en verdad no…

-No sientas pena por mí, no tienes por qué sentirla! –cortando sus palabras.

-Para nada es eso, tampoco puedo decirte que me perdones, solo creí necesario irme de esa manera, estaba enojada con el mundo, con todo lo que me rodeaba, con la forma en que la vida me trataba hasta ese momento, con lo que había pasado en el carnaval y lo único que quería era escapar de toda la hipocresía y la traición de quienes amaba –hablando sin tomar aire, pues no quería que la morena se fuera sin escucharla –Pero me equivoque, porque esas personas en verdad me amaban –bajando un poco la voz –aunque todo apuntaba a que fuera una mentira, debería haber confiado en ellos, en lo que me demostraban, en mi madre, en ti –Termino con voz inaudible.

Shizuru se quedó callada por un tiempo, no sabía que decir, pensaba que nunca más miraría a la peliazul, no sabía qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que una vez más se arremolinaban como abejas a un panal, solo que este panal no era miel, más bien era amargo.

-Te entiendo y por la amistad que una vez existió entre nosotras, créeme que jamás te he visto como la culpable de todo lo que paso –dándose la vuelta lentamente para mirarla de frente –Y por esa misma amistad te pido que te alejes de mí.

-Porque? Solo dime por qué? –Mirándola angustiada.

Shizuru quería decir porque no quiero que mis sentimientos revivan de nuevo, habían pasado siete largos años deseando que todo hubiera sido diferente, deseando no haberse equivocado esa vez que le robo un beso y que destruyo toda la confianza que algún día le tuvo, que no quería estar a su lado para no sufrir más, tenía miedo, un miedo que le quitaba el aliento, que no la dejaba vivir, temía sufrir.

Haría todo lo posible para no salir de esa cueva que había formado a su alrededor y que le daba esa confianza que había perdido, ya no era la misma Shizuru que fue en el pasado, la segura de sí misma, inteligente y apasionada, todo eso se había ido cuando inicio su desgracia y pensaba que se lo merecía por sus acciones durante el carnaval, el haber matado a tanta gente la había dejado marcada para siempre.

-Solo aléjate de mí –tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrir, pero fue detenida por unos brazos fuertes que se ciñeron a su espalda dejándola sin aliento.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber intentado una relación contigo –Recargando su frente en la cabeza de Shizuru –No hubo un día en que no pensara en ti, en tu apoyo incondicional y en todo lo que me ofreciste sin pedir nada a cambio –Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta –De eso me arrepiento cada día, por favor permíteme cambiar eso, yo no …

.

Shizuru no dejo que siguiera, con brusquedad se apartó de ella y la enfrento.

-No me digas más, no me interesa saberlo, solo sigue tu camino y yo seguiré el mío Kuga-san –Saliendo de una vez y dejando a una sorprendida Natsuki, le había dolido que la llamara de esa forma tan fría pero que podía hacer, se lo había ganado a pulso. .

.

.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde ese encuentro, se había hecho más prueba y en unos días se haría el implante esperando tener resultados favorables, tanto Youko, Midori y ella tenía muchas esperanzas de tener resultados positivos. La peliazul se había esmerado en esas pruebas pues quería darle la felicidad que tanto deseaba Shizuru, tenía una idea fija en la cabeza y que no descansaría hasta llevarla a cabo.

-Tendremos cuatro días de descanso, tampoco las quiero tener agotadas y debemos estar en condiciones para mantener las fecundaciones por lo cual tendremos mucho trabajo, así que si quieren pueden llevarse trabajo, solo el necesario –Sonriendo a las dos.

-Eso me suena a trampa, verdad Natsuki?

-Sí, igual tenía pensado estudiar unas ideas, me servirán de distracción –Tomando varias carpetas para salir.

-Quisiera pedirle a ambas que pongan mayor esmero en Fujino, es un favor especial, como sabrán el problema es físico y por lo tanto más problemático –dijo Youko mientras tomaba un bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

-Que quiere decir? –pregunto Natsuki con interés.

-Las oportunidades son escasas, entre más fracasos tengamos, más se reducen sus posibilidades de procrear –Youko pensó un poco antes de hablar –Las posibilidades se reducen drásticamente.

-De cuanto estamos hablando?

-Probablemente 60% y bajando entre más fracasos tengamos.

-No sería mejor si consiguiera quien podría tener su hijo, antes de que sus óvulos escapen definitivamente –Dijo Midori mirando sin interés a ninguna de las dos.

Natsuki se quedó pensando unos segundos, una idea se formaba en su cabeza, pero no la diría sino quería ser crucificada por Youko.

.

.

Después de esa pequeña junta, tanto Midori como Natsuki se encontraban en los laboratorios recogiendo todo lo necesario para retirarse a sus respectivas casas a descansar por el fin de semana.

-Sé que estabas pensado hace algunos momentos y debo decirte que es una mala idea –Midori tenía un don especial en leer a las personas.

-No sé de qué me hablas –metiendo unos documentos a su maletín.

-Sí que lo sabes, y también sabes muy bien que ella no lo permitirá –cambiando unos papeles en su mesa de análisis.

-Maldita sea Midori! … solo déjalo por favor –un poco frustrada –yo solo quiero ayudarla.

-Aunque en ello pierdas tu licencia?.. Tendrías que hablar con ella y por lo que se, Fujino no quieres eso, ella quiere tener a su bebe y creo que serias la menos indicada si ella se decidiera por un embarazo de alquiler.

-Tendrás que ayudarme, tengo un plan para hacerlo…. Estoy segura que cuando vea que su bebe es una realidad se olvidara de todo lo demás –Tratando de que sonara como una buena idea- Solo necesito tu ayuda para sacar mis óvulos y remplazarlos por lo de Shizuru.

-Que tratas de hacer, te podrían meter a la cárcel? … valdría la pena todo esto? –sus ojos se clavaron en lo de la peliazul.

-Valdría todo, todo –Mirándola con dulzura- sería su felicidad y aunque me cueste se la daría sin pensarlo –con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ok, te ayudare pero si algo sale mal, yo no estaba ni enterada… de acuerdo?

-Absolutamente! –abrazando a la pelirroja.

.

.

Era un poco más de las seis cuando llego a casa de Mai y Mikoto pero no estaba nadie, se fue a la cocina, estaba por calentar un poco de comida que le dejaba Mai para cuando tuviera hambre, cuando llego Akira y Tacumi seguidos de Takira con una pequeña maleta que apenas podía y su muñeco de peluche favorito.

-Hola Nat, como te va? –Dijo Akira sentándose en un banco mientras Tacumi seguía a Takira a la sala.

-Muy bien, con unos días de descanso para mi fortuna y ustedes? –Desde el día en que Shizuru la había visto nadie había estado en casa, no había momento para otra reunión.

-Bien, Mai y Mikoto cuidaran a Takira, nosotros tenemos una fiesta, por fin un poco de diversión –sonriendo –Ser padres es algo absorbente.

-Me puedo imaginar –Sonriendo –Si gustan pueden dejarla conmigo mientras llegan Mai y Mikoto para que tengan tiempo y arreglarse cómodamente.

-En verdad podrías hacer eso, es que la fiesta esta algo retirada y entre más temprano nos vayamos, más temprano regresaremos.

-Por supuesto, será un gusto.

Akira y Tacumi se fueron después de dejar a Takira instalada con Natsuki, desde el punto de la peliazul no tendría ningún problema en cuidar a la niña, le daría de cenar, jugarían un poco, la bañaría y a dormir sin problema alguno. Pero ó decepción, Takira no quería comer, todo lo que Natsuki le daba era arrojado o escupido en su cara para la diversión de la niña que moría de risa al ver la cara de Natsuki ponerse de mil colores.

-Muy bien Takira esto no es un juego, tienes que comer sino, no jugaremos, es mas no te daré tu amiguito –pero ni siquiera le ponía atención, después de más de media hora de hablarle, es más suplicarle que comiera algo, había terminado con la cena más en el piso que en el estómago de la niña. Todo estaba sucio y ellas también, por lo que decidieron irse a dar un baño primero que nada.

-Muy bien señorita, espero te comportes y dejes bañarte, si lo hacemos bien te daré un premio –tratando de convencerla de que no hiciera algo extraño mientras la bañaba. Todo empezó tranquilamente hasta que Takira decidió que el agua era mejor fuera de la bañera y el jabón en la cabeza de su tía Natsuki, quien solo la veía con desesperación por no saber cómo actuar con una pequeña de tres años.

Una hora más tarde Natsuki yacía tirada en el piso del baño producto de un resbalón a causa del pequeño pato de goma que Takira la había tirado en la cabeza.

-Creo que me equivoque en esto, pensando que sería muy fácil –Mirando la mancha que había en el techo... con dificultad se paró y agarro su celular mientras miraba a Takira jugando con los demás patos en la bañera. Marco al número de Mai pero no contesto, después lo hizo con el de Mikoto.

-Si Nat?

-Mikoto esta Mai contigo?

-Sí, tenemos un evento en el restaurante y se alargó, creo que llegaremos después de la media noche o un poco más tarde, pasa algo?

-Takira está conmigo, me dijo Takumi y Akira que ustedes la cuidarían y … -En eso se escuchó la voz de Mai y después en el teléfono.

-Hola Natsuki, podrías cuidarla un poco más, tenemos una emergencia y no podremos llegar a tiempo, lo puedes hacer? –le pregunto Mai.

-Por supuesto Mai, no te preocupes –Rodando los ojos, en que se había metido –Si, ya le di de cenar y la estoy duchando, si no te preocupes Mai, la cuidare –Colgando –Demonios! Eso me pasa por ofrecida.

Después del baño Natsuki decidió dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, tal vez así se cansaría y se dormiría, pero nada de eso paso. Takira estaba llorando, ya tenía así más de veinte minutos para el desespero de la peliazul que no sabía si salir corriendo o llamar a emergencia pensando en mil y un motivos por el que la niña lloraba. Estaba realmente desesperada, pero si llamaba a Akira o Tacumi solo los preocuparía y si llamaba a Mai o Mikoto solo las preocuparía más.

-Ya Takira, no llores, te duele algo, quieres algo? –preguntándole con paciencia.

-Maa, maa, maa! –sollozando por el llanto.

-Demonios y ahora qué? –Tratando de pensar.

-Shi, Shiii! –Al escuchar el diminutivo de Shizuru, Natsuki pensó en llamarle, aunque con lo que había pasado en los laboratorios no estaba segura. Al recordar lo sucedido su cara se tiño de rojo.

-Por dios, no es el momento de pensar en eso, le llamare a Shizuru! –Salió corriendo de la habitación a la habitación de Mai, buscando la agenda a un lado del teléfono, cuando encontró su nombre y su número marco pensando en porque antes no se le había ocurrido tomar su número

–Espero no me mandes por un tubo Shizuru, después de tres tonos, escucho la melodiosa voz de

Shizuru.

-Por favor no vayas a colgar! –Sin esperar respuesta hablo rápidamente –Necesito de tu ayuda, Akira y Tacumi me dejaron a Takira pero está llorando y no puedo hacer que se calme, por favor no sé si tiene algo o solo es porque está prácticamente con una desconocida.

-Ara, y que haces con Takira tu sola? Mai y Mikoto?

-Ellas están en el restaurante, tuvieron un evento que se alargó y no vendrán hasta más tarde –De pronto los alaridos se escucharon más fuerte provocando que Natsuki se parara para ir a ver a Takira a la otra habitación –Espera por favor –por el teléfono Shizuru pudo escuchar el llanto de la nena, si algo había en este mundo es que no podía escuchar como lloraba, le tenía mucho cariño, prácticamente desde que nació había existido una relación muy peculiar entre las dos, la cual le ayudo de muchas formas, una de ellas aprender con el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano, a quien le hubiera gustado mucho conocer.

-Voy para haya! –colgando sin esperar respuesta, quería estar lejos de la peliazul pero no podía dejar que la niña sufriera por ello, tenía mucha vergüenza por lo que había pasado en el laboratorio, pero era algo que no tenía importancia al lado de Takira, después de veinte minutos Shizuru llegaba a la casa de Mai.

-Disculpa por molestarte –abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar –En verdad no te hubiera molestado sino fuera necesario –Natsuki se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Shizuru no lo pensó dos veces y tomo de las manos de Natsuki a la pequeña Takira quien sollozaba dolorosamente, en cuanto Takira la miro alargo sus pequeños bracitos y acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de la morena, mientras esta le sobaba la espalda tratando de calmarla con palabras dulces.

Cuando escucho el llanto de la niña no dudo en ir en su ayuda, no le importó ir en ropa normal o de casa, llevaba una blusa de tirantes muy delgada, tanto que se podía mirar su sostén y con un minúsculo sport que dejaba a la vista sus piernas blancas y bien torneadas.

Natsuki observaba como calmaba a Takira y también lo hermosa que se veía Shizuru, no pudo evitar echarse un taco de ojo, Shizuru iba y venía por la sala hasta que dejo de llorar Takira, Natsuki estaba tan absorta con la vista de la castaña que ni cuenta se dio que había dejado de llorar.

-Que pasa Takira, te duele algo? –La nena sollozaba de vez en cuando, negaba con su cabecita, pero no quería alejarse de Shizuru por ningún motivo. Se sentaron en la sala, la niña estaba en sus brazos y la arrullaba esperando que se quedara dormida.

-Disculpa por hacerte venir, creo que Takira todavía no me conoce lo suficiente –Un poco sonrojada por verse incompetente.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, después de todos los inconvenientes por lo menos hiciste lo que pudiste –Mirando a la niña cerrar los ojos y abrirlos, como si tuviera miedo de no encontrarla cuando despertara.

-Sí, la verdad no quería molestar a sus papas, después de todo como dice Akira tenían mucho sin divertirse y Mai tiene ese evento –suspirando por la situación.

-Sabes a qué horas regresaran?

-Mai me dijo que después de la media noche, esperaba que no se alargara más el evento… Takumi y Akira no dijeron la hora –suplicándole con la mirada que no la dejara sola.

-Muy bien, entonces esperare a que llegue, Takira que tal si vemos tu película favorita, quieres?

-Sí, Manny! –gritando con entusiasmo.

-Kuga-san, me hare cargo y si quieres irte a dormir, yo esperare a Mai –gélidamente.

-De ninguna manera Shizuru, estaré con ustedes hasta que llegue Mai –un poco molesta por no hablarle por su nombre –Y dime Natsuki por favor!

-Mejor dime Fujino!

-Por supuesto que no, Shizuru –Mirándose directamente, era un juego de miradas que al final termino con la castaña dándose la vuelta molesta.

Shizuru se giró y se dirigió a la sala de juegos seguida de Natsuki, ahí había una televisión de plasma, un cómodo y enorme sillón donde cabrían las tres sin problemas, Natsuki trajo unas mantas y almohadas para estar cómodas. Después de unos minutos estaban cómodamente sentadas, la niña en medio de las dos, sonriendo al mirar su película favorita.

-Como no se me ocurrió antes! –Observando la escena, Takira estaba tan tranquila a un lado de la morena, que le sonreía a la nena con ternura.

-Dijiste algo?

-Sí, porque no se me ocurrió antes, aunque nunca hubiera adivinado cuál era su favorita.

Después de un tiempo Natsuki estaba bostezando, la película era para niños por lo cual era un poco aburrida, así que ocupo el tiempo haciendo algo mejor, admirad a la castaña que tenía a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella. En la penumbra podía mirar la belleza de la morena, sus labios delgados y carnosos, esas piernas de infarto que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de admirar, como le sonreía a Takira, la niña se abrazaba a ella, hasta que poco a poco termino en sus brazos y se durmió.

.

Shizuru se dio cuenta que la peliazul no le quitaba a vista de encima, trataba de no prestarle atención pero cada que Takira le hablaba inevitablemente tenía que voltear y de reojo miraba a Natsuki, quería decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero no quería verse como una niña haciendo berrinche, poco después Takira se quedó completamente dormida, quería acostarla, pero el espacio entre Natsuki y ella no se lo permitía, por lo que la acostó hacia el otro lado y tratando de no quedar muy cerca de la peliazul, la dejo cómodamente y arropada para que no se despertara.

-Vaya pensé que nunca se dormiría –reprocho Natsuki.

-Sí, es un poco tarde para que una niña este despierta, por lo menos ya se quedara tranquila

–Mirando su reloj de pulso, apenas eran las diez de la noche y sin Takira para distraerla sería difícil estar con Natsuki a solas, todavía faltaba horas para que Mai y Mikoto llegaran –Creo que estará bien y no creo que sea necesario que me quede hasta que llegue Mai, puedes hacerte cargo a partir de aquí –Se levantó del sillón para salir.

-Por favor, no lo hagas… y si despierta que hare, por favor solo hasta que llegue Mai

–Levantándose junto con ella y suplicándole con la mirada.

-Lo hare, pero con una condición –No quería decirle pero si se quedaba era con esa condición.

-Dime? –Esperando que no me corra de la sala.

-Deja de mirarme, es un poco molesto –Shizuru sabía que Natsuki se puso roja, aunque con la obscuridad no se notaba.

-Disculpa, tenía tanto que no te veía y has cambiado –Shizuru tomo asiento otra vez y Natsuki la imito.

-Ara, espero no verme más fea a tus ojos –con un poco de ácido en su voz.

-Por supuesto que no! Jamás mis ojos te vieron de esa manera –Sintiendo su cara arder –Estas más delgada y tu cara tiene más madurez, tu mirada es más profunda –No quería incomodarla, pero eran palabras que salían sin querer, quería saber que había hecho en esos años y como la trataba Reito –Se nota que tu matrimonio te ha sentado bien –Bajando la voz un poco incomoda.

-Sí, él es el mejor hombre que pude haberme encontrado –Mirando hacia otro lado.

Natsuki sintió que algo apretaba su corazón, escucharla decir eso le dolió el alma, cuestionándose si debería inmiscuirse en su vida de nuevo, pero todos le decían que Shizuru todavía sentía algo por ella y esa era una pequeña flama de esperanza y sabía que tenía que hacer algo para dejarlo claro, no se iría sin luchar, pelearía por ella, de eso estaba segura.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, la película seguía su curso y la peliazul decidió mirarla, no le quedaba de otra, sentía sus parpados pesados y unas ganas de acurrucarse, entre la realidad y su cansancio llego el sueño sin darse cuenta se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Natsuki se había quedado callada y ella también decidió hacerlo, estaban cómodamente mirando la película cuando de pronto sintió la cabeza de la peliazul acomodarse en su hombro, quería quitarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida, sin poder moverse de un lado por Takira y del otro Natsuki decidió quedarse como estaba.

"Natsuki porque has vuelto, creí que jamás lo harías, ya me había dado por vencida y de nuevo apareces moviendo los cimientos que he creado, tengo miedo de que vuelvan a renacer mis sentimientos por ti... así como lo hicimos ese día después de que Mai venciera al señor de obsidiana… tengo miedo… pavor de volver amarte, no quiero sufrir más, suficiente con la perdida de mis padres y mi hermano, por favor Natsuki aléjate de mí, tengo miedo de ti".

.

.

Sentía algo pesado en su pecho, pero a la vez confortante, quería moverse pero no quería perder el suave arrullo que provocaba su respiración… poco a poco llego la conciencia recordando cómo había terminado dormida aun lado de Shizuru… Shizuru? Abrió sus ojos de una, para mirar a la castaña acostada en su pecho, abrazada a ella como si fuera lo más común de la mañana y se sintió inmensamente feliz… moviéndose un poco para admirar su belleza… pensó en mover a Shizuru pero no quería despertarla, todavía no, quería tenerla un poco más a su lado. Shizuru sitio que algo se movía, entonces se abrazó con más fuerza, no quería que le quitaran del confort que sentía en esos momentos, sintió como algo le hacía cosquilla en la oreja, movió su mano para evitar que siguieran haciendo eso mientras daba un pequeño gruñido, nunca le había gustado ser muy madrugadora y más cuando estaba tan a gusto… sus ojos carmín se abrieron poco a poco, mirando por primera vez el pecho de Natsuki muy cerca de su nariz, pudo oler su aroma que le llenaba los sentidos, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura, y una mano que bajaba parsimoniosamente por sus caderas, apretando sutilmente sus sentaderas.

-Que se supone que haces! –tratándose de levantar pero las manos de Natsuki la sujetaron fuertemente de su cintura –Suéltame por favor!

-No, y deja de moverte sino caeremos y despertaras a Takira –No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, era el momento justo para comprobar si Shizuru sentía algo todavía.

Sin pensarlo tomo su cabeza y la agacho con fuerza para pegar sus labios con los de ella, invadiendo con su lengua su boca, aprovechando que la castaña quiso gritar de nuevo, la besaba con dureza ya que Shizuru se resistía… unos segundos después la tenía rendida entonces sus labios se tornaron más suave, acariciando su boca, respirando lentamente en su contorno, tomando suavemente otra vez su labio inferior, chupándolo primero y después mordiéndolo un poco para después hacer lo mismo con el superior, Shizuru solo gemía de placer… su mano dejo de apretar su cabeza para deslizarse poco a poco por su espalda, hasta llegar a la parte baja donde se detuvo, aprovechando que su blusa se había subido dejando la piel tersa el descubierto, acariciándola lentamente, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus uñas, arañándola despacio, provocando pequeños gemidos de placer que la volvían loca.

Su pierna derecha se posiciono entre las de Shizuru, moviéndose poco a poco, mientras era ayudada por sus manos que estaban postradas en cada glúteo de la castaña, acariciándolos, apretándolos provocando más gemidos con el ritmo cadencioso, sus pechos se movían rosándose entre ellos, Natsuki podía sentir sus pezones endurecidos y Shizuru se movía por si sola centrada en el placer que le provocaba Natsuki.

-Eres mía, sigues siendo mía! –hablando con vehemencia.

Shizuru al escuchar esas palabras, se vinieron a su mente todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, tomando coraje de eso, se levantó con fuerza haciendo que la peliazul callera al suelo al querer detenerla nuevamente.

-Aléjate de mí, te lo pido por favor –hablo con miedo en su mirada, sin pensarlo salio corriendo.

Natsuki se levantó como pudo para seguirla, pero Mai la detuvo cuando pasaba por su recamara.

-Es mejor que lo dejes así, por lo menos comprobaste algo, no? –sonriendo al recordar que momentos antes las había visto durmiendo abrazadas.

-Sí, algo muy bueno Mai –sonriendo de oreja a oreja –Todavía me ama, estoy segura.

-Lo sé, ahora tienes que revertir lo que ha pasado para que puedan ser felices –sonriendo también.

.

.

Bien, aquí seguimos y espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado, de antemano muchas gracias por su apoyo y la verdad es que la mayoría de las historias son excelentes... gracias por apoyarnos a todas y creo que con este evento todas ganamos... muchas gracias por su apoyo!


End file.
